Un Arma Secreta
by BlackSensei
Summary: La guerra duró muchos años más después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y quién llevó al bando de la luz a la victoria fue un espía, un Slytherin. Años después el mundo mágico le da la espalda y Draco solo cuenta con el apoyo de quién menos quiere, San Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Un arma secreta

 **Autor:** BlackSensei

 **Clasificación:** M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)

 **Advertencias:** Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** El prólogo contiene el primer texto que escribí en un momento de inspiración y del cual inició a surgir toda la trama.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _25 de Mayo del 2010_

Que todos los Gryffindor se fueran a comer mierda de hipogrifo.

Si, mierda de hipogrifo y mejor si esta era de color rojo y oro para que el mundo comprendiera lo hipocritos que eran.

Y es que a Draco Malfoy le importaba muy poco el famoso trío de oro y la amistad "perfecta" que vendían al mundo mágico en El Profeta.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que a pesar de que San Potter rechazó su amistad en primer año de los dos él era quien había ganado, al final, los mejores amigos.

Si, amigos. Porque eran los mejores putos amigos del mundo.

Hasta el maldito sombrero lo decía "Harás a tus verdaderos amigos en Slytherin". ¿Quien fue el imbécil que inventó que los Slytherin no podían mantener amistades sin apuñalarse por la espalda? ¡Por Morgana! Que hasta Dumbledore, cuando el vejete aún vivía, insistía en la sabiduría del andrajoso sombrero.

Que nadie se atreva a dudarlo. Los Slytherin mantenían las amistades más leales y saludables del maldito mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, punto.

Bueno... tal vez saludables no era el mejor término para describirlo...

¡Vale ya! Si, lo aceptaba.

Sus amigos eran unos hijos de puta.

Si. unos Hijos de Puta. Con todo el valor de la mayúscula H. P.

Espera… H. P. de Hijos de Puta… H.P. de Harry Potter… ¿Porque nadie había deducido lo que era Potter solo con las iniciales de su nombre? pero volviendo al tema…

Si. Eran todos unos Hijos-de-Puta.

Ni ellos mismos podían negar que eran personas poco ortodoxas.

¿Que si Blaise era un mujeriego que le gustaba desvirgar jovencitas mientras las enamoraba con el único propósito de romperles el corazón? Si.

¿Que si Pansy era una puta ninfomana con un fetiche por los adúlteros y romper matrimonios, especialmente entre gryffindors? Si.

¿Y que?

Él mismo, Draco Malfoy, tenía como meta personal tirarse a todos los heterosexuales que valieran la pena hasta que fueran abiertamente homosexuales.

¿Eso los hacía menos amigos que los estúpidos gryffindors? Por la virginidad de Minerva McGonagall que no.

Draco levantó la copa de vino tinto que llevaba en su mano para mirar a través de ella a Blaise, el moreno tenía la mirada fija en el plato que servía como si se tratara de su obra maestra.

— Zabini - arrastró las palabras tomando un poco de arena con su mano y lanzandola hacia el de ojos azules.

— ¡Draco! - regaño Pansy mientras Blaise cubría el plato con sus manos para que los granos no cayera a la comida.

— Es un picnic en medio de una playa repleta de muggles semi desnudos Blay, deja tu alta cocina y pasame un sandwich, muero de hambre

Una gaviota pasó volando al lado del grupo haciendo la arena dispersarse en ese momento. La costa británica estaba abarrotada en esa época del año y los tres magos estaban sentados en sillas plegables muggles sobre un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, en medio la canasta de alimentos preparados por Blaise y una exclusiva botella de vino tinto mantenida a la temperatura ideal con un hechizo de enfriamiento de Draco.

— De repente recuerdo que solo hay dos sandwiches y ambos tienen mostaza, una pena Malfoy - devolvió el moreno con una sonrisa ladina.

— Una pena, realmente - dijo con tono excesivamente noble Pansy mientras tomaba el plato que le ofrecía Blaise y soltaba una sonrisa floja - tal vez yo también olvide, casualmente, traer tu postre querido

— Si, eso realmente sería una verdadera tragedia ya que soy el encargado del vino - bufo en una sonrisa sarcástica el rubio.

— Jo-der, de repente recuerdo que aqui esta tu maldito sandwich sin mostaza - salto Blaise casi tirandole un plato al de ojos grises.

— Buen chico, Blay. Buen chico - asintió en acuerdo y con sonrisa ganadora.

— Pensar que llegaría el día en que estaríamos comiendo alimentos muggles, en un lugar repleto de muggles… quién lo diría - suspiro Pansy mirando hacia el mar donde se empezaba a poner el sol.

— Deja el drama Pam - Blaise entonces le dio una gran mordida a su emparedado.

— Y a diferencia tuya, mi vino es completamente mágico, no me incluyas en tu muggleizada vida

— Oh claro Draco querido, como tu trabajo no es ni más ni menos que servirle la comida a los muggles - rió la morena tomando de su copa de vino.

El rubio la miró de soslayo y solo la ignoro mientras mordía su propio sándwich, la morena solo rió.

Tal vez ese momento no era el mejor para probar su punto sobre los buenos amigos. Pero… volviendo a la parte de que eran unos Hijos-de-Puta...

Estaba el detalle de haber sido sirvientes del señor tenebroso.

Si, todos habían formado parte del ejército de mortifagos y, todo sea dicho, eso fue solo porque sus padres los obligaron.

¿Que actuaban como si estuvieran orgullos y honrados por la marca en sus antebrazos? Si, pero es que maldita sea, nadie tenía que saber lo miserable que eran por servirle a un Lord que nunca buscaron.

Entre causar más lástima que un squib o parecer unos arrogantes y asquerosos mortifago ¿cual elegirías? estaba más que clara la elección para, al menos, mantener el orgullo.

Y cabe resaltar que de dejar de servirle al señor oscuro sus familias quedaban como garantía con la sentencia de una muerte más escalofriante que un simple Avada Kedavra.

Y vale, que le hacían la vida imposible a todo el resto del mundo, en especial si eran gryffindors o hufflepuffs; y que eran los putos amos de Slytherin desde su cuarto año... además, dejando de lado su característica humildad, Draco era el indiscutible rey del grupo y por ende portador innegable de la tarea de mantener su reputación como el más hijo de puta de todo Hogwarts. Tenía que mantener algunos estándares.

Si si. Disfrutaban jodiendo la vida del trío dorado y sus amigos, si, incluso si hacerlo consistía en métodos poco honestos y de ética dudable.

Vale, sí, que eran los putos antagonistas y lo sabían ¿pero alguien podía cuestionarlos por disfrutar serlo?

— ¡Mierda! - gritó con toda la clase de una sangre pura, una Pansy Parkinson con la cara compungida por el dolor.

Tras el arenoso picnic habían decidido caminar por la playa para contemplar el atardecer y a la idiota de Pansy se le había ocurrido sacar una cámara de fotos muggles que le habían regalado.

Y en esas había terminado modelando su silueta en el atardecer y mientras intentaba hacer una pose de yoga, pero elevando una pierna hacia atrás hasta la altura de su cabeza se había terminado acalambrado.

— Callense… hijos… de… puta… ¡Mierda! - la morena no se hallaba mientras caminaba cojeando intentando, infructuosamente, estirar los músculos compungidos de su pierna izquierda.

— Se te ha acalambrado la nalga - se carcajeaba Blaise.

— La monogamia no te sienta nada bien Pansy - se las arregló para decir Draco conteniendo la risa limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos - ¿Acaso tu muggle ya no te saca del misionero?

— Hoy oficialmente murió la Pansy que presumía de conocer cada postura del kamasutra.

— ¡Vayanse a la mierda!

— Que vocabulario más inapropiado, querida

— Si, Pams, que hay niños presentes - ambos hombres no podían parar de reírse mientras las personas a su alrededor los miraban como locos.

— Duele - murmuro en un puchero la pelirroja - par de hijos de puta - la morena ya podía mover con más normalidad la pierna pero su cara aún reflejaba dolor.

— Mira el lado positivo, querida - rió Draco mostrándole el pedazo de papel fotográfico que acababa de salir de la polaroid - la foto quedo justo antes de tu humillante colapso monógamo.

— Algo bueno de los muggles - rió Blaise volviendo a la compostura - solo captan los momentos por un fragmento de la realidad.

Si, podían decir lo que quisieran, ellos eran poco ortodoxos pero no eran los malos.

Venga que se habían vuelto espías de la orden del pájaro ese y habían ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort.

Fue Draco quien tomó la iniciativa de convertirse en espía y luego había arrastrado a sus amigos con el.. ¿ya había mencionado que Draco era el rey indiscutible del grupo?

Y es que sin ellos no se habría podido ganar la guerra, modestia aparte.

Y vale qué tal vez en el proceso Pansy rompió la mitad de los matrimonios de la Orden del Fénix y Zabini se había tirado a todas las jovencitas del ejército de Dumbledore...

Pero nada serio o potencialmente malvado.

¡Pero carajo! que eran antagonistas felices de serlo, incluso apoyar el lado de la luz no podía cambiar su personalidad que solo era tachada de mala porque no seguía la extremadamente ridícula rectitud Gryffindor...

¡Ese era el punto de todo! Los gryffindors eran unos hipócritas moralistas.

Es decir... ¿que tan malo podía ser que Draco se las hubiera arreglado para volver gay a tres de los siete hermanos Weasley? Habían sido los putos amos espías y tendieron perfectamente la emboscada que llevó a la batalla final y el posterior triunfo del lado de la luz, y por ende, fueron responsables directos de la muy humillante muerte de Lord Voldemort.

¿Porque tenían que juzgar su inmoral personalidad y olvidar que eran putos héroes de guerra?

El mismo Draco tenía enmarca su reluciente orden de Merlín primera clase, la misma, que San Potter, alias el-Niño-que-vivió-y-volvió-a-vivir-y-vivió-de-nuevo-y-¡finalmente!-venció había recibido.

Y es que Draco, más que nadie en toda la orden del pajarraco, se había llevado la peor parte y los peores castigos de Voldemort, aguantando torturas por años, para llevar al bando de la luz a la victoria.

— … entonces le dije que me habían ofrecido un trabajo en la antártica, y a la semana ¡Bam! tomó un avión para el polo sur, les digo, ¡esta loca! - gruño Blaise después de su tercera copa de vino.

— Les digo, los muggles tienen serios problemas mentales - asintió Draco viendo en el horizonte los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol.

Habían encontrado una banca frente al mar esperando que Pansy se recuperara y pudiera caminar, pero solo habían terminado tomándose toda la botella de vino.

— Eso me recuerda a Emmeline Vance - rió entre dientes una ligeramente sonrojada Pansy.

— ¿La esposa de Elbert Vance? - pregunto un poco desubicado el rubio.

— Pansy se acostó con el señor Vance por el tiempo en que estuviste en Irlanda

— Ni para qué me sorprendo - respondió Draco encogiéndose elegantemente de hombros.

— De hecho, me lo tiré por el tiempo en que estabas en Escocia, no Irlanda… pero al punto, tras el divorcio la mujer me siguió hasta Rusia buscando venganza - rió con ganas la chica de ojos miel - intento darme con un hechizo de enamoramiento para que me quedara en Rusia para siempre enamorada de algún nativo obeso.

— Ya ves, no solo los muggles tienen problemas mentales - Blaise palmeo fuertemente la espalda del rubio.

— Viéndolos a ustedes dos así de borrachos después de unas cuantas copas de vino comprueba eso Blay - Draco se levantó sacudiendo elegantemente sus ropas muggles.

— No estoy borracha - replicó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

— Ya le envie un mensaje por el celular a tu muggle, debería estar por llegar, vamos - urgió Draco mirando hacia la calle cercana en busca de algún auto esperandolos.

Pansy se levantó mirando también hacia la calle y, discretamente, apoyándose del rubio para no dejar en evidencia su falta de equilibrio.

— ¿Qué hay de mi? - Draco miró incrédulo a Blaise, quien seguía sentado y miraba hacia el suelo.

— Lo preguntas como si no supieras ya a qué bar cercano vas a ir a pasar la noche hasta encontrar una pobre muchachita - lo reprendió entre risas Pansy.

— Oblivion Bar - sonrió de medio lado el moreno levantándose de la banca - y normalmente los tres iríamos de juerga a encontrar a quién tirarnos, no te hagas la inocente Pams - la morena solo rodo los ojos.

— Tengo que regresar a londres a trabajar - fue la única respuesta del rubio - y por la ebriedad de ambos ya voy apenas con tiempo para llegar.

— La incomprendida clase trabajadora - bufó Blaise pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio - una lastima, ya que me dicen que es el bar gay de moda en Preston - dijo el moreno mientras se miraba las uñas desinteresadamente.

Draco y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada de asombro antes de fijarla en el más alto de los tres.

— ¿Bar gay? - casi chilló Pansy con la boca indignamente abierta.

— Ni se te ocurra - dijo Draco encarando al moreno - tienes terminantemente prohibido salir del closet si no es de mi mano

— ¿De tu mano significa follar contigo? - pregunto con cara de asco el moreno.

— Ew, no - gruñó el rubio empujando al italiano lejos de él - que asco, Zabini

— Eso digo, sería incesto… ¿salir del closet de mi mano? ¿se puede ser más gay? - el rubio puso los ojos en blanco pero quitó su cara de asco.

— Draco no te lo perdonaría nunca Blay, que te hagas gay de forma que no sea bajo su influencia - dijo Pansy riendo ligeramente, y tras el shock inicial, había regresado su mirada a la calle en busca del auto de su novio.

— Mi reputación se iría al caño si mi mejor amigo se declara gay, la gente empezaría a decir que he perdido mi toque sí tuve a un hetero potencialmente gay a mi lado por tanto tiempo y no lo volví homosexual, así que ni se te ocurra

— No seas idiota Dragoncito - rió el moreno pellizcando una de las mejillas del rubio, Draco solo gruñó apartandolo de un manotazo - ustedes saben mejor que nadie que soy orgullosamente e irremediablemente heterosexual.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer un viernes en la noche en el bar gay más concurrido de Preston? ¿Unirte a su club de costura? - se burló la chica en el exacto momento que un auto Ford negro paraba frente a ellos.

— No, Pams, he decidido ser el anti-Malfoy y volver a las lesbianas heterosexuales

— Que gracioso, como si pudieras tan siquiera llegar a los tobillos para ser llamado el anti-yo - Draco se arregló arrogantemente el cabello.

— Como digas - bufó mientras los tres caminaban hacia el vehículo - voy por la bartender, es la hermana del dueño y hetero, la conocí cuando fui por agua en la playa - se encogió de hombros mostrando un papel donde estaba el nombre del bar con un número telefónico y la marca de un beso dado al papel con labial rojo mate.

— ¿En qué momento lograste ligar? Te tuve a mi lado todo el tiempo - se sorprendió Pansy mirando el papel mientras abrazaba al moreno como despedida.

— El que tú te hayas oxidado en fidelidad no hace que todos hayamos perdido el toque - se burló el rubio abrazándola también.

— Pobrecita, pensar que antes se regodeaba diciendo que podía tirarse a cualquier desconocido si le dabas cinco minutos

— Vayanse a la mierda los dos - la morena le tiró el papel en la cara a Blaise de mala gana, ambos hombres rieron - no los dejaré en paz cuando sienten cabeza.

— Como si eso fuera a suceder - bufaron ambos al tiempo.

— Idiotas - repitió Pansy negando con la cabeza mientras corría ligeramente hacia el vehículo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

— Saludos a John - dijeron a coro ambos chicos mientras se despedían con la mano.

Si, los tres tenían una Orden de Merlín primera clase. Los tres habían servido desde el inicio de la segunda guerra para el bando de la luz ¿Y como les pagaban? Mirando a Draco y sus amigos como escoria por las calles al término de la guerra, cambiando a sus niños de acera para alejarlos de su lado cuando caminaban por el Callejón Diagon.

Expropiados de todo y rechazados por la sociedad, obligados a vivir en una cárcel disfrazada de barrio sin ninguna posibilidad de conseguir empleo y recurriendo a tabajos muggles para sobrevivir.

Todo porque en el juicio solo veían la marca en sus antebrazos.

¿Y quienes habían realizado el juicio? gryffindors, los leales leones que se habían auto nombrado la justicia cuando tras varios años terminó la guerra que ellos, los Slytherin, habían ayudado a ganar.

Draco llegó frente a la pequeña cafetería ubicada en el corazón de Notting Hill, el olor a café inundó sus fosas y apenas abrió las puertas el bullicio del concurrido pero acogedor lugar llegó a sus oídos.

El rubio se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta al fondo del lugar solo asintiendo con la cabeza al saludo de la chica en la caja registradora.

Tras la puerta estaba el área de empleados, Draco sacó de su casillero su ropa de trabajo: una camisa blanca elegante y un pantalón negro que apretaba justo en los lugares donde debía. Tras arreglarse ligeramente el cabello se puso el delantal café oscuro que se amarraba a sus caderas y cubría la parte inferior frontal de su cuerpo. Metió la mano al bolsillo del delantal asegurándose de tener ahí la libreta y el artefacto que los muggles usaban como plumas.

Le tocaba el turno de la noche esa semana, no era su favorito ni el de nadie. Era una acogedora cafetería local con cómodos sofás y cojines; todo el lugar era con motivo de una biblioteca, con escaparates llenos de libros.

Sin embargo tenían servicio las 24 horas, y en la noche era la hora en que todos los raros, sospechosos y borrachos arribaban al lugar.

Si ya era difícil interactuar con los muggles era mucho peor con los, normalmente, trastornados que llegaban en la noche. No eran las personas favoritas de Draco pero el rubio intentaba desde hace un par de meses obtener ese turno siempre, por el simple hecho de que más que un mesero era un barista ya que a esa hora le encargaban a él preparar los cafés y otras bebidas.

Esa noche, por suerte, todo transcurrió sin altercados. Llevaba apenas unos meses trabajando allí pero a había tenido que vivir incidentes que involucraron a la policía, a paramédicos y hasta bomberos.

Draco terminó de tomar la orden de un par de mujeres que, según le habían dicho, vivían en esa misma cuadra y al menos tres veces a la semana se las arreglaban para ir a la cafetería solo para verlo fijamente mientras pestañeaban en exceso.

Eso realmente no lo molestaba, esas dos mujeres siempre dejaban su interés sólo como algo platónico, a diferencia de muchas otras. Además, la propinas era lo suficientemente buena como para obviar el hecho de que era gay mientras les coqueteaba pasivamente tras las insinuaciones de las damas.

— Draco - llamó su atención Margaret, la cajera - ¿me puede cubrir un momento? tengo que ir al baño - urgió la chica

— Claro, Marggie - en un par de zancadas el rubio ya estaba al otro lado de la barra.

— Eres un amor - dijo la chica picándole un ojo exageradamente, era una morochita de no más de 25 años y ella sí que conocía su orientación sexual.

— Recuerda eso a la hora de repartir los pastelillos sobrantes cariño - rió Draco.

— Serán todos tuyos guapos, no hay nada que Ben pueda hacer al respecto - sonrió alejándose camino al baño refiriéndose al otro mesero, un castaño, que estaba recogiendo una mesa al fondo del lugar sin enterarse de que había perdido sus amados rollos de canela esa noche.

El rubio ordenó distraídamente unos recibos cerca de la caja y tras unos instantes decidió ir adelantando los dos caramel macchiato que habían ordenado las clientas.

Ya que no llegaba ningún cliente para darle la bienvenida y nadie parecía listo para pagar, Draco fue a darle su pedido a ambas mujeres quienes le agradecieron con risas tontas y mirándose de forma cómplice entre ellas.

En ese momento la campanita en la puerta principal sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Draco se apuro dejando la bandeja sobre el mostrador antes de girarse a recibir al recién llegado.

— Bienvenido a Coffee Plant, ¿qué desea esta noche, seño…?

El discurso memorizado de Draco se cortó abruptamente cuando se terminó de girar y vió al hombre frente a él.

Cabellos azabache más desordenado que un nido de pájaros, ojos verdes enmarcados en gafas culo de botella y boca boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

Harry Potter. El elegido. El Salvador del mundo mágico slash San Potter.

Allí, frente a él, con una cara de sorpresa igual a la que el rubio intentaba esconder tras su máscara de eterna indiferencia… infructuosamente.

— ¿Ma-Ma-Malfoy?

Tartamudeo el moreno que vestía una camisa blanca simplona y unos jeans muggles. Draco tragó saliva y por más que lo intentó no pudo moverse, estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y ni siquiera podía desviar sus ojos de las esmeraldas contrarias.

Mierda… eso estaba mal. Estaba muy mal… peor que mal.

Era Harry Potter y sus ojos de color verde imposible… esos malditos ojos que había visto por última vez hace ¿meses, años? no importaba… lo que importaba es que los había visto por última vez justo antes de huir de aquella habitación de hotel sin mirar atrás. Justo antes de huír sin siquiera dejar una nota después de una noche de sexo lo suficientemente salvaje como para haber roto la cama de madera. Y aún peor, justo antes de huir sin, tan siquiera, pagar la suite presidencial donde habían follado como conejos toda la noche.

Incluso para los estándares de antagonista de Draco Malfoy eso había sido una bajeza… bueno, una imperdonable y descarada mierda para ser más exactos.

Y ahora Potter estaba ahí, con su cara de sorpresa rápidamente transformada en una de resentimiento. Draco pudo sentir claramente el ambiente tensandose y la magia del mago más poderoso de Gran Bretaña inundando todo el café violentamente.

Draco sabía que aún mantenía su cara de indiferencia, enseñada por años, en su sitio pero estaba seguro su cuerpo estaba en posición de defensa involuntaria.

Una posición que se transformó rápidamente en una de huida cuando el moreno dio un decidido paso hacia el.

Eso era malo y el instinto de supervivencia que todo honorable miembro de la casa de las serpientes desarrollaba, con el fin de mantener su rastrero trasero con vida, le indicaba a Draco claramente lo que debía hacer: debía huir.

* * *

 _Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Un arma secreta

Autor: BlackSensei

Clasificación: M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)

Advertencias: Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.

Notas: Gracias por los comentarios, su emoción me dio fuerzas para completar este capítulo. Aquí es el punto en el que la historia oficial de Harry Potter cambia, recuerden que hay mezclas de los libros y las películas en esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1

3 de Mayo de 1998

La batalla de Hogwarts había terminado sin un vencedor. Ahora solo quedaba un abrumador sentimiento de angustia por el futuro y cientos de víctimas dentro de las paredes de piedra.

Hogwarts olía a muerte. Destrozado y pintado de rojo sangre. Habían sido horas de batalla, la horda de mortifagos había arribado a la edificación pasada la medianoche con el cuerpo sin vida de Potter y el mundo de Draco había muerto.

Entre la multitud de capuchas negras y máscaras de muerte había, desesperadamente, intentado encontrar a los cabellos rubios de sus padres. Su terror por haber dado su lealtad al lado incorrecto lo hicieron actuar como sirviente del señor oscuro dirigiéndose a su lado y aceptando su abrazo, todo el sentimiento de asco que sintió contra sí mismo en ese momento quedó en el olvido cuando los brazos de su madre lo rodearon y pudo ver al lado de la mujer los ojos grises y aliviados de su padre tras una de las máscaras de calavera.

Sin embargo, Potter de repente había vuelto a la vida e iniciado lo que, todos creyeron, sería la última batalla. El rubio había sido rápido en enviar un Desmaius directamente a su padre, cuando tuvo el cuerpo de Lucius en sus brazos no dudo en tomar el brazo de su madre y aparecerse.

Con toda la confusión que se había causado con el regreso de Potter nadie había visto su huída. Y tras obligar a su madre a permanecer junto al rubio mayor él se había aparecido de regreso a Hogwarts.

Todo había terminado mal, si bien Potter estuvo a punto de vencer a Voldemort este, consciente de su desventaja, se había retirado cobardemente en el momento preciso. El señor oscuro dió una rápida orden de retirada a sus vasallos y antes de que Draco comprendiera que sucedía todo el lado oscuro había desaparecido.

Nada era peor que la derrota cuando creías saborear la victoria definitiva.

De repente estaban a punto de ganar la batalla y luego estaban solos rodeados de muerte.

Fue McGonagall quien reaccionó primero e inició a dar órdenes de tratar a los heridos. Los aurores fueron enviados a traer provisiones y personal médico a San Mungo, a los que se quedaron tanto de la Orden del Fénix como estudiantes la bruja les impuso llevar a los heridos a la enfermería.

Lo primero que hizo Draco fue correr al embarcadero, levito a su mentor y padrino hasta la enfermería, entre todo el caos logró conseguirle una camilla al moribundo hombre y se puso manos a la obra.

En quinto año Draco había tomado una decisión que cambió el rumbo de su vida. En medio de una de las sesiones de pociones avanzadas que Severus le daba semanalmente había tomado la confianza para contarle el temor que sentía de ser obligado a ser un mortifago.

Tras revelar eso su padrino le había dicho que ese era el único destino que le esperaba por ser parte de su familia y que no podría huir de su deber. Cuando el rubio estaba apunto de abandonar con un aristócrata portazo el salón de las mazmorras Severus había ofrecido lo que cambiaría todo y él, Draco Malfoy, había aceptado.

Algo que ni su familia o mejores amigos podían saber.

Desde entonces el profesor Snape lo había entrenado para ser un espía, para luchar para el lado de la luz desde las profundidades del lado oscuro. Y con entrenamiento en legeremens, oclumancia, pociones y hechizos de alto nivel lo había lentamente convertido en el reemplazo de Snape como espía, aunque mucho después se enteraría de eso.

Todo sea dicho, Severus era muy amigo del vejete de Albus Dumbledores y el anciano había estado enterado de todo desde el inicio… así que si, los intento de asesinato contra el hombre en sexto año también, habían sido el plan tapado por el plan de Snape que a su vez tapaba el de Dumbledore… sea como sea, terminó como debía hacerlo, con la muerte de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, entre los entrenamientos, Draco había descubierto lo bien que se le daban los hechizos de sanación y con ayuda de su mentor había logrado perfeccionar la magia medicinal.

Ahora con el profesor Snape agonizando en una sala de enfermería repleta y con la única presencia de Madame Pomfrey como profesional Draco supo que era el momento de probar sus habilidades medimagicas.

Sacando la varita que había usado los últimos meses inició a recitar el hechizo que sabía permitiría extraer el veneno de la sangre del doble espía.

Tras complicados movimientos y un esfuerzo equivalente a la dificultad del hechizo que estaba realizando, un hilo de veneno líquido flotaba en la punta de su varita. Con su otra mano tomo un frasco sobre una de las mesas del lugar y con un último movimiento deposito el ponzoñoso líquido dentro de este.

Un par de hechizos para cerrar las heridas de las mordeduras de serpiente bastaron para estabilizar al hombre.

Draco, orgulloso de sí mismo, decidió girarse para buscar las pociones que necesitaba para terminar la curación. Al hacerlo se encontró frente a frente con una sorprendidisima Pomfrey.

— Usted, tiene un don - murmuró la mujer - señor Malfoy, las medidas de seguridad del ministerio no permiten que los medimagos se aparezcan aquí, vienen vía escoba pero el tiempo no es suficiente. Tenemos al menos 40 pacientes en estado moribundo, vaya a atenderlos.

Draco abrió la boca sin emitir sonido, sorprendido por la firmeza de la orden de la enfermera.

— ¿Qué hace? No hay tiempo, muévase… los marcados con cintas rojas son los casos más urgentes, por lo que ví usted sabe que hacer.

— Aún debo suministrarle a Severus algunas pociones…

— ¿Cuales? - afanó la bruja, Draco solo boqueo - yo soy enfermera no medimaga señor Malfoy, lo que usted acaba de hacer es algo imposible para mi. Al igual que muchos tratamientos que los pacientes marcados con rojo requieren. Aquí - La mujer le mostró la hoja de papel sobre una tabla colgada a los piés de cada camilla.

— ¿Que...?

— Aquí, un hechizo vola pluma basta, anote lo que hizo con cada paciente y las pociones que necesite. Yo me encargaré de dárselas como se debe. Todo queda en el registro, ¿que espera?

Esta vez el rubio finalmente se movió, aún desconcertado lanzó el hechizo y una pluma apareció copiando en la hoja, que mágicamente había tomado el nombre e información de Severus, las tres pociones que necesitaba el hombre para sobrellevar los efectos colaterales del envenenamiento y recuperar fuerzas. Además, de buena dosis de poción para dormir sin sueño para mantenerlo al menos dos días en cama mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba.

Tras eso Draco y madam Pomfrey hicieron equipo para curar a los enfermos. Que vueltas da la vida, y el que creía que ya que nadie podía enterarse de su verdadero bando podría seguir actuando como el hijo de puta Slytherin de siempre… pero la guerra no daba opciones, solo tareas, y la suya era salvar todas las vidas que pudiera. Después de todo, ese era el motivo por el que había decidido convertirse en "espía", aunque ahora no sintiera que hacía mucho, para salvar vidas porque en el fondo el sabía cuál era el bando de los asesinos y él podía ser un hijo de puta, pero no quería ser un homicida.

El rubio se encargó primero de los marcados con lazos rojos. Quienes de no ser tratados moriría, entre magos con órganos desgarrados internamente que requerían hechizo de nivel quirúrgico y casos de golpes craneales al borde de la muerte cerebral como el de Fred Weasley.

Tiempo después, si le preguntarán a Draco por esa noche, él diría que fue puro instinto. Instinto que logró que sin práctica y conociendo solo la teoría, trajera de la muerte a más de media docena de magos.

Pomfrey fue quién, con su experiencia, logró mantener el orden de una improvisada sala de emergencia creada en la enfermería y logrando, con lo poco que contaban, curar a cientos de magos.

Después de los peores casos, Draco pasó con los mutilados y huesos rotos. Pronto el horror de la enfermería fue menguando.

Algunos alumnos conocedores de hechizos curativos habían tratado los casos menores, de torceduras, cortes e inconscientes para darles menos trabajo a Draco y Pomfrey.

A la enfermería no dejaban de entrar magos cargando o levitando cuerpos, el primer filtro era la profesora Sinistra, quien revisaba cuales estaban definitivamente muertos y cuáles podían ser tratados. Luego estaba el profesor Flinn, dividiendo por gravedad a los heridas y marcandolos con un color antes de pasarlos a una camilla, o en los casos menos graves, a una silla. El profesor Slughorn estaba haciendo lo imposible creando al menos 20 pócimas diferentes a la vez ya que las reservas de la enfermería no fueron suficientes.

Tras lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad arribaron los medimagos de San Mungo, corriendo y trayendo consigo todo el equipo necesario.

Pomfrey asignó a Draco como el encargado para explicarle la situación a los profesionales.

— Todos están clasificados y cada registro tiene toda la información para atenderlos - explicaba Draco al medimago en jefe de San Mungo - la mayoría ya está en condición estable, con el color púrpura, solo tenemos 5 personas en rojo que deben monitorearse permanentemente para mantenerlos estables.

— Este es un caso de Bombarda Internus - murmuró incrédulo uno de los doctores examinando el registro de una de las camillas.

— Si. El estómago y ambos riñones fueron los afectados. Todos los órganos ya tratados, pero tomará un tiempo para que inicien a funcionar completamente por lo que varios hechizos en el sistema renal la mantienen con vida - Draco revisó los hechizos que acababa de mencionar, asintió y una vola pluma agrego un par de líneas al registro - es insólito pensar que un mortifago conozca un hechizo tan preciso y complicado como un bombarda interno, y una suerte que fuera desarmado antes de estallarla en su máxima potencia.

— ¿Entonces es usted el único personal médico que los trato?

— No, la enfermera… - Draco miró a su alrededor hasta que vió a Pomfrey dándole una poción a una pequeña niña al otro lado del cuarto - madame Pomfrey, es la encargada de la enfermería.

— Sí, pero usted es el médico, usted fue quien realizó las curaciones. La enfermera ayudó con los casos de primeros auxilios y pociones solamente, ¿no es cierto? - insistió el medimago en jefe.

— Sí - asintió Draco, es que a veces debía dejar su humildad característica, y ante la sorpresa de los medimagos, que él comprendía, ni él podía creerse que todas las operaciones hubieran resultado exitosas.

Eso fue todo lo que la pequeña charla de introducción pudo durar, en un parpadeo ya cada medimago estaba atendiendo a algún paciente y las muchas enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro.

— ¿En qué hospital trabaja usted? - preguntó el director de San Mungo tras presentarse y tomar la mano de Draco con cordialidad.

— ¿disculpe?

El rubio miro confundido al hombre mientras avanzaba a la camilla de un pequeño que parecía de cuarto año que había recibido un hechizo que enloqueció su magia.

— Después de que pase esta locura tenemos que hablar - sonrió bonachonamente el hombre recordando a Draco el rostro satisfecho de Slughorn al encontrar una nueva adquisición a su estupido grupo - tengo una oferta que ningún medimago podría rechazar.

Antes de que Draco pudiera aclararle que no era medimago el hombre se giró dándole la espalda. El rubio bufó, claro, como si en medio de la guerra hubiera tiempo para estúpidas ofertas.

Fue entonces que Parvati Patil entró corriendo gritando para llamar la atención de algún médico.

— Es Lavender, por favor, no me atrevó a moverla porque temo herirla más pero les juro que sigue viva. Por favor - los medimagos se miraban entre ellos mientras la muchacha intentaba explicarles en qué lugar se encontraba su amiga.

— ¿Quién de aquí conoce Hogwarts? - levantó la voz el director hacia sus subordinados.

— Greta estudió en Hogwarts.. creo... - habló una mujer.

— Estoy en medio de algo - respondió una pelirroja no muy lejos de ahí mientras cerraba la herida de una auror con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Dónde está? - se decidió Draco llamando la atención de todos, Parvati lo miró con desconfianza y no habló.

— Dice que está después de la sala común de Hufflepuff - fue otro de los médicos quién le respondió, los demás entonces se movilizaron de nuevo a sus asuntos designando silenciosamente a Draco como quién iría a buscarla.

— Está justo tras una pared derribada de una antigua aula abandonada - Parvati parecía resignada a su suerte de que su única opción era Malfoy y tenía toda la intención de ir hasta el lugar con el.

— Un momento señorita Patil - la detuvo Pomfrey - no crea que no veo eso - la mujer señaló la sangre que caía del brazo de la chica al piso.

La enfermera obligó a la chica a hacerse tratar, la sentó en una de las pocas sillas vacías e inició a revisarle el hombro herido. Parvati hacia todo lo posible para librarse.

Draco se apresuró a tomar una bolsa médica e inició a introducir todo lo que creyó necesitaría para tratar a la herida, un escalofrío lo golpeó al recordar que la muchacha había estado peleando contra Greyback.

— No voy a dejar que él la toque - oyó que la chica decía a Pomfrey, Draco hizo como que no la oía.

— El señor Malfoy a tratado los peores casos de esta batalla exitosamente, no se preocupe - insistía la enfermera.

— Pero…

— Si no trata ésto ahora podría perder la movilidad del brazo - Draco, quien introducía la última poción a la bolsa de espalda a las otras dos, sonrió de medio lado al saber que Pomfrey exageraba, la herida de Patil no era tan grave pero el rubio agradeció que la apartara de su camino.

— Me niego a que…

Pero Draco no escucho lo demás, sin mirar atrás salió de la enfermería dispuesto a encontrar a Lavender antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De todos las víctima que había tratado ese día ninguna era de Greyback, el hombre lobo se había asegurado de que todos estos terminarán en el área designada como morgue.

Mientras corría por los silenciosos pasillos la realidad pareció golpearlo como una bludger a 70 millas de velocidad por hora.

Aunque la mayoría de los heridos parecían ya haber sido encontrados la mayoría de los muertos seguían tirados sin ser tan siquiera cubiertos por una manta.

El rubio trago saliva, mientras aceleraba e intentaba mantener la mirada varios metros al frente y hacia el piso. Sabía que de desviarla un poco vería a alguien muerto y sabía que las posibilidades de que conociera la identidad de algún cadáver eran escalofriantemente altas.

Agradeció haber tenido la habilidad de sacar a sus padres del lugar antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, agradecia haber tenido un lugar preparado para dejarlos y haber practicado tanto la aparición conjunta a larga distancia durante los últimos meses.

Sin embargo, no tenía idea del destino que habían corrido sus amigos. Cuando el caos se había desatado solo se había podido reunir con Crabbe y Goyle, aunque después del incendio en la sala multipropósitos fueron solo Goyle y él… Draco logró apartar la imagen de su amigo cayendo al fuego maldito lo más rápido posible.

Pero Pansy y Blaise… se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Porque incluso él sabía sus limitaciones en su situación actual. Sabía que, por mucho, podía defender a un par… y había elegido a Crabbe y Goyle sobre sus mejores amigos.

Pero, se repetía Draco, lo había hecho solo porque sabía que ese par moriría de no ser por él… mientras que sus otros amigos eran lo suficientemente listos como para moler a hechizos a cualquiera que se pusiera en sus caminos.

Crabbe y Goyle, desde que tenía memoria, habían estado a su lado… desde los cinco años habían dependido de él y nadie mejor sabía las carencias de ambos chicos… pero les había fallado y Vincent había muerto…

Ahora además, con todo lo descontrolado y bélico en que se había transformado la batalla ya no podía decir con certeza si sus amigos habían sobrevivido o no.

El pensamiento de perderlos fue suficiente para revolver el estómago de Draco, justo en el momento que sus ojos se toparon con una mano cubierta por una capa de Slytherin que salía de una gran pared de roca, justo sobre un charco de sangre.

El rubio no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se dobló y vomito todo lo que había en su estómago. Había sido demasiado… había intentado evitar esos pensamientos todo el rato para concentrarse en los heridos, pero ahora lo golpeaban con muchas más fuerzas… no había podido salvar a Crabbe y había abandonado a sus mejores amigos.

Sabía que tenía que continuar ignorando estos hechos para poder continuar. Para seguir su camino hacia Lavender, la idiota Gryffindor que solo recordaba por el tiempo en sexto año que la veía besuqueandose con la comadreja en cada esquina. Tenía que hacerlo porque Parvati había dicho que estaba viva… y de él dependía que se mantuviera así.

Un movimiento de varita bastó para limpiar su boca dejándole un sabor a menta. Reanudó su carrera con más energías que antes.

No demoró en pasar las cocinas y pronto divisó los barriles que enmarcaron la sala común de los tejones. El rubio recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que varios metros en frente divisó una pared colapsada.

El rubio corrió hacia el lugar y contuvo el aliento cuando finalmente vio un bulto envuelto en una túnica de Gryffindor.

Estaba destrozada.

Draco se arrodillo al lado de la inconsciente figura y con un hechizo la examinó rápidamente.

El corazón aún latía, respiraba con dificultad pero correctamente y aparte de una fuerte taquicardia todos sus signos vitales estaban dentro de lo normal para alguien que ha sufrido un ataque de ese calibre y se está desangrando.

Al contrario que el caso de Bill Weasley, la cara de la chica estaba intacta a excepción de un corte en una de sus mejillas, que dejaría solo una leve cicatriz.

Pero el cuerpo era otra historia, su pecho había sido destrozado por las garras de Greyback y uno de sus senos había prácticamente desaparecido destrozado entre los cortes, pero ningún órgano interno había sido afectado.

Draco divisó la mordida en uno de los brazos. Un hechizó más le hizo saber que, como suponía, el virus de hombre lobo ya había llegado a su corazón pero no completamente.

Con movimientos complicados muy parecidos a los que usó con Severus se dispuso a tratarla.

No podría evitar que se convirtiera, pero esperaba que si extraía lo que aún no hacía efecto en la chica las transformaciones serían mucho menores y su porcentaje de mujer lobo sería menor.

Cansado tras terminar el proceso procedió a sanar las heridas. Varios hechizos de cierre de cortes después permitieron que Lavender dejará de desangrarse, pero la condición aún se veía mal a la vista.

Con un suspiro se dirigió al bolso que aún no utilizaba, aplicó abundante ungüento sobre la maltrecha carne. Draco sabía que aunque, con el tiempo, el cuerpo de la chica se vería mejor que en ese momento, la deformidad que tenía enfrente seguiría siendo obvia.

Un par de pociones que aliviaría la pérdida de sangre y Draco se levantó. La chica sobreviviría, como una mujer lobo y con algunas partes deformes pero lo haría.

Con suavidad acomodo la destrozada túnica del uniforme sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Lavender y apareció una manta para cubrirla con ella.

El rubio estaba a punto de levitar el cuerpo cuando se giró y se topó cara a cara con Harry Potter.

Como siempre, desde el primer año de Hogwarts, su cuerpo se tensó y la ira creció dentro de él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo el moreno había estado ahí, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Lavender.

Seguramente la idiota de Parvati no había podido soportar que "el mortifago" tratara a su amiga y había recurrido a Potter, y como el imbécil tenía complejo de héroe había ido hasta allí para salvar a la pobre y herida chica del malvado Malfoy. Si no fuera por la tensión del momento Draco habría bufado.

Típico de Potter, creyéndose el salvador del mundo mágico cuando no había ni siquiera podido matar a Voldemort a tiempo.

Una chispa brillo en el verde y una mirada de desprecio cayó sobre el rubió.

— Déjala ahí, aléjate de ella

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo se atrevía? En otras circunstancias solo lo habría ignorado, después de todo la batalla era suficiente como para una pelea de rivales más… pero de repente su ira aumentó y todos sus temores se enfocaron en Potter como único culpable de sus desgracias.

Una risa maniaca salió de los labios delgados del rubio. Potter solo se tensó más apenas a un metro de él, con el poder de Potter podría matar al Slytherin ahí de un hechizo… pero el coraje mataba a la supervivencia en ese momento.

— Acabo de salvarle la vida a la ex novia de la comadreja¿y tú te crees con el derecho de decirme eso?

— Lárgate de aquí Malfoy

— No me da la puta gana, ¿Que puedes hacer tú al respecto?

— Seguro algo mejor que abrazar al peor monstruo del mundo mágico

— ¿Habla quién no pudo matar a ese mismo monstruo?

La sonrisa venenosa de Draco desaparecio cuando, en medio segundo, Potter se había lanzado contra el.

Una confusa pelea de empujones, puños y patadas inicio. Desde lejos podría parecer solo un abrazo agresivo pero dentro ambos hombres, que no se quitaban las manos de encima, tenían intenciones asesinas.

En cada forcejeo liberando sus frustraciones, en algún punto cayeron al piso, y en otro más se habían vuelto a levantar.

Una torcedura especialmente dolorosa impulso a Draco a empujar a Potter lejos, el chico terminó a un par de pasos del rubio. Ambos jadeando…

Entonces Draco lo entendió… todo sentimiento de odio desapareció del rubio cuando los ojos esmeralda volvieron a la chica comprobando su bienestar antes de volverse a posar en él.

Aparentemente Potter solamente estaba genuinamente preocupado por la chica y tenía razones confiables para creer a Draco su enemigo.

Al igual que él Potter se sentía impotente… igual que él se lamentaba no haber salvado a todas esas personas. E increíblemente, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Draco entendió que con todo el moreno solo había intentado hacer lo mejor para lidiar con su papel como el elegido y salvar al mundo mágico, un papel que no había elegido sino que le había sido impuesto.

El rubio supuso que algo en su mirada había cambiado porque de repente la expresión de Potter también lo hizo.

Draco inconscientemente pudo sentir claramente cómo en ese momento una burbuja los apartaba del resto del mundo.

Harry Potter estaba cubierto en mugre y sangre, el cabello repleto de escombros, las ropas roídas pero sobre todo; se veía cansado.

Toda su presencia estaba inusualmente opaca, se veía peor que la mierda, era un pedazo de mierda completamente vencido y sin esperanzas.

Y precisamente por eso Draco no entendía cómo es que su mente era atraída hacía Potter como metal a un imán… un imán demasiado fuerte.

Sin verdadera voluntad el rubio dio un paso hacia el moreno y luego uno más. Entonces, no supo qué hacer.

De alguna forma pensó que Potter retrocederia a sus avances, pero el moreno seguía en su lugar y no parecía sorprendido por tenerlo a menos de medio metro de él.

Durante la batalla el moreno había salvado su vida en al menos dos ocasiones, Draco lo sabía. Pero también sabía que ese momento no se trataba de eso.

Cuando Potter suspiró librando repentinamente su cuerpo de cualquier tensión e imperceptiblemente recargando su cuerpo de forma que ambos pechos casi se rozaban Draco lo supo.

Aunque en ese momento no entendía completamente supo que ese instante no se trataba del pasado. Supo que aunque estaban rodeados de guerra y muerte en medio del destruido Hogwarts tampoco se trataba del presente.

Ese momento trataba del futuro. De que Voldemort no había muerto. De que aún tenía un horrocrux, porque la serpiente seguía viva.

Un futuro con decisiones demasiado radicales. Un futuro donde el señor oscuro no cometería los mismos errores y atacaría con más fuerzas. Uno en el que Draco pondría todo, lo que le importaba y lo que no, en riesgo por ser un espía para el bando de la luz… para el bando del hombre frente a él.

Un panorama demasiado incierto, demasiado negro y aterrador al que ambos, muy posiblemente, no sobrevivirían.

Draco dio medio paso uniendo definitivamente ambos pechos, los ojos verdes mostraron la sorpresa de Potter por el repentino contacto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado el rubio dejó caer sus labios suavemente hasta que encajaron completamente en los contrarios.

El mundo pareció congelarse, y la tensión de El Elegido era palpable por el rubio. Tras un instante eterno Draco movió sus labios con la suficiente fuerza como para espichar los contrarios en un lento pero profundo balanceo.

Fue entonces que Potter pareció reaccionar dejando escapar de golpe el aire de su boca por la sorpresa, el cálido aliento golpeo los sensibles labios de Draco. Antes de que el moreno se alejara de él el rubio posó sus manos en la nuca enterrandolas ligeramente en la raíz del enmarañado cabello.

Profundizó el roce hasta pegarse completamente al otro mientras su boca se volvía más hambrienta sobre la otra.

Decidido, el rubio beso concienzudamente cada milímetro de la boca contraria, olas de presión humedecieron lentamente los labios del chico que vivió mientras casi inconscientemente Draco acariciaba su nuca y sumergía sus dedos en el cabello de San Potter.

Pero besar a alguien sin respuesta no puede durar más de 10 segundos, y es que los besos son cosa de dos.

Sabiendo que no podía tentar más su suerte Draco atrapó el labio inferior del moreno succionando suavemente mientras su lengua daba una última caricia antes de romper el contacto entre ambas bocas.

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba decidido a solo alejarse de ahí rápidamente sin hacer contacto visual antes de que la mente de Potter entendiera que le acababa de robar un beso. Aunque tal vez era mejor si corria para que, de paso, su mente tampoco empezará a aventurar sobre el motivo de sus acciones.

Listo para huir el rubio se impulsó para atrás sorprendiendose al no poder alejarse. Fue entonces que se dió cuenta de que, en algún momento, los brazos de Potter habían tomado su cadera. Draco alzó la vista intentando buscar la respuesta en el rostro de Potter, pero el moreno tampoco parecía entender cómo sus manos había llegado ahí.

Y entonces los ojos grises cometieron el error de hacer contacto con los verdes, basto solo con sentir las pupilas dilatadas mirarlo para que la cordura lo abandonara y sus labios volvieran a besar al Gryffindor.

Esta vez nada importaba, el contacto fue más pasional. Tanto así que el rubio no supo exactamente en qué momento los labios del otro devolvieron sus movimientos con igual frenesí.

Se estaban besando. En medio de un destruido Hogwarts, en medio de la guerra, frente al cuerpo inconsciente y destrozado de Lavender Brown.

Pero nada importaba, de repente eran solo ellos. Solo dos personas atrapadas en la misma jaula decididas a olvidarse de todo lo demás aparte del otro.

La lengua de Harry reclamó el interior de la otra boca como suyo, la lengua de Draco luchaba con la contraria hasta que consiguió reclamar la boca de Potter como su territorio.

Una batalla que a ninguno le importaba perder o ganar, solo lucharla.

Las manos de Draco se habían deslizado por los hombros hasta los bíceps y después había rodeado en un agarre mortal la cintura del contrarío. Las manos de Harry acariciaban con hambre la espalda del rubio.

Malfoy sabía que Potter estaba en su peor momento, que el olor a mugre y sangre impregnaba sus ropas. Pero eso no le impidió, en medio del momento, ahogarse en el olor del chico. No el de la batalla, el olor único del otro.

No podría describirlo con palabras. Era un ligero toque de olor a jabón de baño muggle almizclado con el olor único del hombre entre sus brazos. Un olor que inconscientemente sabía que sus sentidos nunca olvidarían.

El sabor en la boca de Harry era adictivo, pero lo que sabía que lo llevaría a la perdición era reconocer que ese sabor era una mezcla de Potter y su propia esencia.

Los movimientos subieron de nivel y de repente el rubio sintió su espalda chocar contra la piedra de una de las paredes del pasillo.

Draco no pudo evitar gemir cuando el cuerpo de Harry lo espicho contra la pared. El moreno dejó salir en respuesta una grosería muy cercana a un gruñido que chocó contra los labios de Malfoy.

Una bruma se había apoderado de la mente del rubio y se había convertido en una masa sin raciocinio dispuesta a no parar de sentir.

Las manos del moreno alaron su ropa hasta que tuvo bajo sus palmas la piel más pálida. Draco no estaba dispuesto a quedarse atrás y se coló bajo la camisa del Gryffindor acariciando la suave piel del plano estómago.

Pudieron ser horas o años el tiempo que estuvieron así. Besándose sin control, solo separando ambas bocas cuando alguna de las dos decidía pasar los besos a la mandíbula contraria por un rato antes de regresar a la guerra de lenguas.

Draco pensó, en el momento que una embestida de la lengua de Potter coincidía con un sensual pellizco a la piel de su espalda y un duro roce entre ambas entrepiernas, que si era necesario morir en ese momento para sentir eternamente a Harry de esa forma lo haría sin miramientos.

El beso fue bajando su velocidad lentamente, las lenguas se enredaban perezosamente satisfechas con cada roce. Y ambos cuerpos se restregaban con parsimonia con suaves ondas contra el otro.

Y entonces, con una suave succión mutua las bocas se separaron, los ojos grises se entreabrieron lentamente observando el sonrojado rostro aún con los párpados cerrados de Potter.

Un ligero hilo de saliva aún los unía y cuando finalmente los ojos verdes se asomaron de nuevo el rubio no dudó en volver a besarlo.

La respuesta fue inmediata, un par de minutos después volvieron a separarse. Draco no pudo evitar echar su cabeza para atrás apoyándola contra la pared a su espalda, sintiendo toda fuerza abandonar su cuerpo.

Entonces Harry bajó su cabeza para darle un sonoro beso mariposa… y en medio segundo el rubio se había vuelto a lanzar contra el moreno en una nueva sesión de besuqueo.

Fue hasta la tercera vez que pararon para recuperar el aliento que la burbuja se rompió. Potter había elevado sus ojos hacia uno de los lados, concentrado.

Con la atención de Potter en otro lado los sentidos regresaron lentamente al rubio, y cuando lo hizo escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

— … Repito, en quince minutos las protecciones de la escuela serán respaldadas y junto al ministerio se supervisará cada entrada o salida - Draco se enderezo y Harry se separó medio pasó del otro, aún con las manos frescas sobre la piel cálida del estómago del rubio - continuamos en guerra y se tomarán medidas de guerra. Repito, en quince minutos…

Mientras la voz de la profesora continuaba retumbando por todo Hogwarts ambos chicos regresaron sus pies sobre la tierra de nuevo.

— Ma-Malfoy - el tartamudeo de Potter hizo que la tensión se apoderara del rubio.

Los ojos grises sólo miraron al chico, ninguno sabía qué decir. No había una explicación lógica para lo que acababa de pasar y no había ningún motivo para que se repitiera.

Aún así Draco fue consciente de algo, la situación de ambos y su papel en la guerra. Eso y lo que les deparaba el futuro cercano, uno de ellos como la cara en todos los medios británicos y el otro huyendo hasta que el señor tenebroso los convocará de nuevo.

Con la derrota los medios querrían comerse vivo a Harry para alimentar a los temerosos magos que no hacían parte de ninguno de los dos bandos y el elegido debía vivir con eso mientras seguía las órdenes de Kingsley, nuevo líder de la Orden del Fénix, sobre su próximo movimiento.

Y Draco, de quién solo Snape y Kingsley conocían su identidad como espía. Debía volver con su familia para protegerlos esperando que sus amigos estuvieran vivos, y cuando Voldemort lo llamara a través de la marca debía ir y postrarse como uno de sus vasallos para mantener su coartada de mortifago y continuar su trabajo como espia.

Ahora más que nunca era necesario, ya que Snape estaba fuera de juego tras ser revelada su postura real y casi ser asesinado por el señor tenebroso.

Draco vio sus pensamientos y temores reflejados en las pupilas de Potter, y cómo si fuera algo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida atrapó con su mano una mejilla del moreno antes de volver a besarlo.

Esta vez con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, con una despedida implícita en cada embestida de su lengua a la boca del moreno.

Harry hundió sus manos en el cabello rubio platinado respondiendo de la misma forma. Porque de nada servía darle más explicaciones al asunto, no cuando podían solo disfrutar el momento, un momento que no tenía cabida en sus futuros.

No era necesario explicar algo que solo los reconfortaba.

Harry gimió cuando el rubio atrapó su lengua, succionandola. Tras minutos en los que incluso dejaron de oír la voz repetitiva de la profesora McGonagall la pasión mermó, Draco posó ambas manos en las mejillas del moreno y estiró con sus dientes el labio inferior dándole una ligera mordida como última caricia.

Ambos se alejaron entonces, Draco fijó su atención en Lavender.

— ...Repito, en cinco minutos las protecciones de la escuela…

Ya no había tiempo, si se quedaba estaría bajo merced del ministerio. Debía irse.

Ambos se quitaron las manos de encima al mismo tiempo y Potter retrocedió liberando al rubio de su posición contra la pared.

El platino apareció uno de los papeles de registro médico e invocó un hechizo vuela pluma, la pluma siguió escribiendo cuando Malfoy se giró de nuevo hacia Potter.

Ambos ojos se encontraron un segundo antes de que ambos desviaron la mirada, no había nada que analizar… no ahora almenos.

— Brown ya está estable - habló lo más firme que pudo Draco - levitala a la enfermería, en este papel va todo lo que Pomfrey debe saber…

El rubio extendió su mano con el registro hacia Potter, el moreno la tomo mecánicamente. Los ojos verdes buscaron los suyos pero los grises lo evitaron.

— Ella está bien, sobrevivirá aunque será parte hombre lobo - murmuró el rubio, pero Potter seguía mirándolo fijamente, ¿porque tenía que hacerlo tan dificil?

Sin poder evitarlo más el rubio cedió y sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes. La conexión de ambas orbes parecía decir más de lo que las mentes de sus dueños podían procesar en ese momento.

Con todo su cuerpo temblando Draco acortó la distancia entre ambos y como si estuvieran en un trance sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.

Pero apenas tras un par de segundos las manos del moreno, que se encontraban aferradas a la cadera del Slytherin, afianzaron su agarre y apartaron el cuerpo de su lado.

El rubio abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño ante el acto, ante la muda pregunta Harry solo empujo levemente las caderas de Draco alejándose unos centímetros.

Cuando el rubio volvió a acercarse instintivamente el moreno repitió el empujón con un poco más de firmeza.

— Vete

La mente de Draco finalmente trabajó de nuevo, tenía menos de cinco minutos para abandonar los terrenos de la escuela. Con una última mirada el rubio se dio la vuelta y corrió.

Usando todas sus fuerzas el Slytherin logró contenerse para no mirar atrás, tras pasar los primeros árboles del bosque prohibido la voz de McGonagall anunciaba solo un minuto restante.

Jadeando Draco cerró los ojos y se apareció.

* * *

— Obliviate

La mano de Draco sostenía firmemente la varita aunque las rodillas del muchacho temblaban mientras, con todo el cuidado que podía, hechizaba a su madre.

Tras terminar el hechizo un ligero Desmaius bastó para hacerla caer dormida. El rubio la alzó entre sus brazos hasta posarla en la cama nupcial de la mansión de primavera Malfoy junto a un muy inconsciente Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando Draco se había aparecido en el lugar su padre ya estaba despierto, lo primero que hizo fue gritarle por haberlo atacado y transportado sin su consentimiento.

Luego, cuando el primogénito les explicó los resultados de la batalla la familia llegó a un acuerdo. Aunque los tres eran hábiles en las artes de lectura de mentes, los mayores no podían desviar un ataque directo de legeremens del señor oscuro sin levantar sospechas.

Por lo que la solución fue solo una. Draco debía borrar los recuerdos de su madre mintiendo sobre la muerte de Potter y la retirada traicionera antes de que terminara la batalla.

Recuerdos que fueron reemplazados con unos de corta lucha junto a Voldemort y una retirada después de las órdenes del malherido señor tenebroso.

El rubio suspiro saliendo de la habitación, él tenía suerte, el entrenamiento con Severus había vuelto a su mente una fortaleza e incluso había aprendido a fabricar recuerdos.

Él no tenía porqué temer a un legeremens pero lo que temía era el futuro, no sabía qué terreno pisaba ahora o cuando el lord regresaría. Ya que su regreso podría equivaler solo al asesinato de su familia o una temporada más como sirvientes.

Draco se acostó a dormir, sintió que justo apenas logró dormirse se desperto. Su alrededor era una locura, un dolor lo consumía y fuera de la casa un bullicio de múltiples voces junto a objetos siendo movidos lo desconcertó.

Aún medio dormido sintió el ardor y comprendió que el dolor que sentía era la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y una risueña Bellatrix Lestrange estaba en el marco de la puerta.

— Sobrinito no es momento de dormir - dijo con su voz de loca - sal ¡Ahora!

En dos zancadas la mujer lo tomó del brazo arrastró fuera de la habitación, allí Draco pudo ver a varios mortifagos y a sus padres empacando algunos objetos en bolsas.

— ¡Padre! - el rubio se deshizo del agarre de su tía y camino hacia sus padres - ¿Qué pasa?

— Nos está convocando, Bella creé que lo mejor es llevar varios libros y objetos oscuros con él.

— ¿Porqué? - lo único que entendía Draco es que los mortifagos no estaban cazandolos porque aún los creían de los suyos y eso aparentemente, era bueno.

— Haces demasiadas preguntas Draquito - Bellatrix pellizco con demasiada fuerza una de sus mejillas antes de diriguirse a un par de mortifagos que Draco identifico cómo los hermanos Carrow.

— Muevanse

El grito llegó de afuera por parte de Greyback, quién estaba en los jardines del lugar con un zapato que claramente era un traslador.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Draco al recordar a Lavender.

Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido. Se trasladaron a algún lugar en las ultratumbas donde cientos de encapotados, que equivalen sólo el círculo más cercano al lord, se postraron de rodillas ante el señor tenebroso.

Lo que sea que le había hecho Potter había prácticamente destruido al hombre y Draco podía ver como con cada palabra el hombre se desmoronaba.

El rubio sabía que en esa condición no le quedarían más de un par de días de vida.

El discurso fue conciso, un nuevo plan encubierto duraría varios meses antes de una aparición pública. Pero era bastante obvio que solo era algo para decir y calmar a los mortifagos mientras el lord agonizaba.

— Ustedes no - los frenó la voz chillona de Bellatrix.

Todo había concluido tras un par de horas, el señor tenebroso se había retirado tras los primeros minutos. Ahora todos partían pero un grupo más reducido se dirigía a otra sala del lugar.

Allí la verdadera reunión había empezado, una para salvar la vida del autoproclamado señor de las tinieblas. Por cuestiones del destino no había ningún medimago en las filas del lado oscuro y ahora buscaban soluciones para curar a su señor en hechizos tenebrozos.

— Pero sí tenemos un medimago

Interrumpió de repente un rubio cenizo de estatura promedio que Draco había visto pero nunca se había aprendido el nombre.

— Él - uno de los morenos dedos señaló directamente al menor de los Malfoy.

— No soy medimago - respondió inmediatamente Draco intentando no mostrar su sorpresa al tener la atención de toda la sala, y el señor oscuro, sobre él.

— So lo eres, mi hijo estudia en Hogwarts y lo vió curar a los heridos de la batalla.

Draco lo pudo sentir claramente, incluso sin estarlo mirando Lord Voldemort acababa de entrar a su mente. Y con resignación Draco supo lo que debía hacer.

Debía dejarle ver lo suficiente para saciar la curiosidad del señor tenebroso y luego parecer desconcertado como si no entendiera que pasaba.

Dejó pasar recuerdos de la enfermería y estratégicamente se enfocó en los que incluían solo Slytherins lo más que pudo. Ahora recordaba que el hombre que lo había señalado era padre de un estudiante de quinto año de su casa.

Una vez la presencia dejó su mente Draco miró a su alrededor haciéndose el desconcertado. Ahora entendía, el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort estaba al borde de la muerte pero la magia del hombre no había sido afectada. Por eso ahora lo único que necesitaba era un médico que curara su cuerpo, alguién que le salvara la vida y Draco supo que ser esa persona no podría traerle más que beneficios.

— Solo me obligaron a ayudar- escupió con una excelente actuación de asco en su voz arrastrada - desde joven he sido bueno con los hechizos médicos y Pomfrey lo sabía - mintió.

Minutos después y sin mucha meditación por parte del señor oscuro, Draco estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama de seda del hombre recitando un hechizo tan largo como una oración una y otra vez mientras su varita revoloteaba sobre el pálido cuerpo.

Tras recitar los resultados y ganarse miradas de admiración de las personas en la sala volvió a sentir al señor tenebroso entrando a su mente. Esta vez los ojos rojo sangre lo miraban directamente... pero Draco estaba preparado y sabía lo que el Lord Oscuro quería encontrar.

Quería asegurarse de su lealtad.

— Hazlo

Y Draco supo que había engañado exitosamente al mago oscuro más temido del mundo. Sin embargo, él no era medimago. Y sabía que se no tener éxito o de fallar en alguna parte del proceso moriría... junto a toda su familia.

Hacerlo solo te causara beneficios

Lord Voldemort, a su manera, acababa de pedirle que le salvara mentalmente. Y Draco sabía que aunque podía perder mucho si lo lograba, el señor tenebroso estaría firmando su propio fin.

Deteniendo el temblor de sus manos Draco, en medio de la habitación con los más poderosos y temidos mortifagos del lado oscuro, levantó su varita y apuntó directamente al corazón de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Un arma secreta

 **Autor:** BlackSensei

 **Clasificación:** M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)

 **Advertencias:** Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** El prólogo contiene el primer texto que escribí en un momento de inspiración y del cual inició a surgir toda la trama.

 **Capítulo 2**

 _24 de Diciembre 1998_

Un simpático moreno de ojos chocolate caminaba grácilmente entre el campamento militar 3634 del Bando de la Luz, nombre oficial otorgado a las tropas de la fusión entre la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio de Magia Británico.

El campamento 3634 era ubicado en los terrenos de la Madriguera y la antigua casa de los Weasley se había convertido en un centro de operaciones.

Los altos mandos dormían dentro de la edificación y el resto de las tropas estaba en los campamentos estilo militar muggles fuera del lugar.

Por supuesto, gracias a la magia los terrenos permanecen en condiciones habitables comparadas con las tormentas invernales típicas de la época en Gran Bretaña.

El moreno rió entre dientes al pasar a un grupo que jugaba a la botella y que gritaba ante las dos pobres almas que habían sido elegidas por el artefacto para besarse.

Era la noche de víspera de Navidad y los soldados habían logrado infiltrar alcohol al campamento, cosa que realmente no era tan sorprendente si se tiene en cuenta que los encargados del 3534 eran los gemelos Weasley.

Tras atravesar la mitad del campamento finalmente llegó frente a las puertas de la madriguera. Un guardia en la puerta registró el escudo de su uniforme y le dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas.

Dentro del cálido recinto el moreno, que si alguién observador lo analizaba concluiría que era la viva imagen de lo que sería el hijo de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

— Scorpius - llamó una voz desde la cocina, al acercarse el moreno reconoció a nada más y nada menos que al, ahora Capitán, Kingsley.

— Capitán - asintió respetuosamente el moreno - No sabía que ya había llegado.

— Es un secreto para las tropas mi llegada, no quiero que armen un alboroto por mi presencia - desestimó el hombre con un movimiento de mano - además, quería deleitarme con la comida desde temprano, mira que eso de no tener esposa para que me cocine - se carcajeo el hombre.

Scorpius pusó los ojos en blanco ignorando el intento de bonachonería del hombre, que de hecho había sido altamente sexista, tenía que tratarse de un Hufflepuff por supuesto.

— ¿A qué se debe su llamado? No creo que me haya invitado para unirme a la cena navideña de los Weasley - sonrió de medio lado.

— Por supuesto - el hombre ignoró su tono venenoso - Fluffy arrivó hace un par de horas para limpiar el caldero.

El cuerpo moreno se tenso inmediatamente.

— Pero que cosas digo - se carcajeo el hombre - no es necesario hablar en clave ahora, pero en fin, obviamente te necesitamos constantemente durante las próximas semanas.

— ¿Cuanto se quedarán?

— Esta semana aquí pero los enviaremos al cuartel general pronto, allí es donde se harán las sesiones.

Aunque el vejete de Dumbledore había muerto el Bando de la Luz había mantenido las ridiculeces del hombre como codigo clave. Eliminando solamente el exagerado uso de la palabra "Caramelo de Limón".

Fluffy se había implementado cuando los estúpidos gryffindors encargado del código se dieron cuenta que "El trió de Oro" era demasiado obvio para llamar a Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Y limpiar el caldero se refería al entrenamiento mágico con el que capacitaban a las tropas del bando de la luz. Una especie de curso de auror express, pero ya que entrenamiento compartía partes de la runa con caldero y limpiar, aritméticamente, coincidía con especial. Los "entrenamientos especiales" eran limpiar los calderos.

Tras perder la batalla de Hogwarts y con la posterior alianza oficial de la orden con el ministerio se había declarado una guerra civil contra el lado oscuro.

Y por ende muchos jóvenes más habían sido reclutados para unirse a las filas del bando de la luz. Y por supuesto, estos tenían que ser entrenados para la batalla así que durante los tres primeros meses se habían dedicado a enseñarles de la forma más espartana posible. Y había valido la pena.

Si, Draco había logrado salvar la vida de Lord Voldemort.

Habían sido varias semanas extenuantes pero pronto el Señor Oscuro se estabilizó.

Entonces Draco se había convertido en el consentido del señor de las tinieblas y el único portador de una deuda de vida con el líder del lado oscuro.

Sin embargo, el daño había sido casi mortal por lo que la recuperación había tomado varios meses.

Una semana después de la semana los medios habían tomado la figura de Harry Potter y lo habían canonizado mucho más que antes. Volviéndolo casi un messiahs, todo para que los magos pusieran su fe ciega en él y olvidaran el hecho de que se les venían encima muchos años más de guerra y genocidio.

Pero literalmente habían hecho una figura del aire porque tras un discurso, todo sea dicho fue uno muy inspirador, durante los funerales de la Batalla de Hogwarts El Elegido había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra junto a sus inseparables amigos alias al comadreja y la sabelotodo.

Cuando Draco curó definitivamente a Voldemort finalmente pudo salir de la prisión en la que se había convertido el refugió en las catatumbas.

Después de semanas finalmente pudo salir con la frente en alto, y como buen Malfoy, dando órdenes.

Porque aunque la loca de Bellatrix todavía mantenía su posición como la mano derecha de Voldemort Draco sabía que como mínimo el era la mano izquierda del señor oscuro si lo quería.

Y desde su posición privilegiada Draco se encargó de asegurar a sus padres y amigos. Porque Blaise y Pansy habían sobrevivido a la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ambos habían llegado un día, el rubio había pasado 12 horas seguidas tratando a Voldemort y lo esperaban fuera de la habitación.

Ninguno había sido nunca muy expresivo y abrazarse no era una opción por lo que habían pasado al menos dos minutos solo mirándose el uno al otro. Pero sin duda un…

— ¿Así que ahora eres la puta del Lord Oscuro?

De Pansy había dicho mucho más que cualquier cursilería Hufflepuff y tras una carcajada grupal su relación había regresado a como era antes de la batalla.

El padre de Pansy había escapado por poco de los aurores pero la madre de Blaise no había tenido tanta suerte, había recibido el beso del dementor en Azkaban sin un juicio como muchos más mortifagos. Sin importar su edad o rango en el lado oscuro.

Draco había visto a Gregory desde el primer día por los pasillos, siempre a la sombra de su madre, claramente afectado. Pero la señora Goyle no le permitía a su hijo acercarse a él temerosa de que no podía sanar al Lord y ellos salieran afectados entonces.

Uno de sus nuevos privilegios es que podía librarse de ir al campo a asesinar muggles en su puesto como jefe del nuevo departamento médico de lado oscuro, si algo debía otorgarle a Voldemort es que aprendía de sus experiencias y ahora un equipo completo estaba listo para tratar a los heridos en batalla.

Un poco después de la batalla final había sido contactado por Kingsley, y en una casa donde estaban solo ellos y un ya completamente recuperado Severus marcaron las pautas de su nueva posición como único espía de la orden y su papel dentro de esta.

Sin duda lo necesitaban para conocer los movimientos del otro bando pero también en sus filas para entrenar a los nuevos. Ahí había nacido la fachada de Scorpius, solo una nueva cara para que nadie se enterará que se trataba de él pero fuera productivo para su bando, Draco sabía que era solo una forma de darle más trabajo pero aceptó, después de todo ¿quién mejor que él para entrenar en las artes medicinales y lectura de mentes?

Por supuesto, Draco se preocupo por decir en voz alta esos pensamientos, no siempre podía ser humilde solo por esconder que era claramente superior al resto de los humanos.

Además, sin preguntarle a nadie, había reclutado a Blaise y Pansy como espías. Y obviamente, como él sabía, estos habían aceptado.

Nadie había podido decirle nada porque ninguno de sus novatos, jóvenes reclutados oficialmente a unirse a su causa. Todos mayores de 20 años por ley. Le podía ganar a las habilidades que él sabía sus amigos tenían.

De hecho era acertado decir que los líderes del Bando de la Luz le debían un enorme favor por reclutarlos.

Con el tiempo el Lord, sutilmente influenciado por Draco, había elegido a Pansy como su espía en la orden debido a las excelentes habilidades de la chica con el Glamour. Y es que hasta Draco se preguntaba si su amiga no usaría un Glamour desde niña para hacerse más guapa, las habilidades de la chica daban cabida a sospechar.

Así que la morena había entrado a las tropas como una muy voluptuosa versión femenina de Draco, convirtiéndose en la única doble espía del momento.

Hablando del diablo. Tras dejar a Kingsley y sus malos chistes en la cocina, antes de que se diera cuenta de su repentina tensión, se encontró con la ahora rubia saliendo de lo que parecía el baño de invitados tras un musculoso soldado que portaba un brillante anillo de matrimonio en su mano izquierda y al verlo, sonrojado, había huido al otro lado del pasillo.

— Que puta - escupió con mala cara Scorpius.

— ¿Me hablas a mi? - se hizo la desentendida la chica acercándose a él con una sonrisa felina que le había dado su seudónimo, Lynx.

— Se que es normal querer parecerse a mi, querida, pero… cuando te los tiras con esa apariencia parece que yo lo hiciera - ambos se dieron un empujón como saludo.

— ¿Debo asumir que si tu estas aquí Jin también viene?

— Muy acertada para estar recién follada, Lynx - llegó la voz desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Un castaño de apariencia y rasgos vulgarmente promedios se acercó a ellos, igual que su físico su seudónimo era igual de aburrido, Jin.

— ¿Lo han oído? - se podía oler el ligero aliento de Hidromiel ahora que lo tenían más cerca - Nos traen porque llegó Potter con sus dos amiguitos.

— Y mejor aún, quieren que les enseñemos - rió la rubia - como da vueltas el mundo.

— ¿Que te puedo decir? Cuando eres el mejor todos terminan pidiendo tu ayuda, ¿no es así Scorp?

El moreno estaba con la mirada perdida en la pared del pasillo, demasiado tenso como para esconder su estado de sus amigos.

Y es que incluso aunque ese par eran sus mejores amigos de toda la vida no había razón para contarles que había besuqueado al Niño que Vivió.

Había pensado más de lo saludable en el intercambio de saliva que mantuvo con San Potter durante los nueve meses que habían pasado desde ese día… y no había llegado a entender que lo había cegado para hacer semejante cosa.

Y lo peor, es que era plenamente consciente de que él fue quién había besado al héroe y este, ni una sola vez, había iniciado el contacto.

— ¡Hey! - un empujón de Pansy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Solo espero que no nos dé más trabajo, ya los ayudamos lo suficiente - dijo lo más digno que pudo.

Pero la mirada que compartieron sus amigos le indico que no podría engañarlos.

— Voy a buscar a Severus

Dijo antes de, literalmente, huir escaleras arriba.

Con todo su padrino era la mejor opción para distraerse, tras curarlo en la batalla de Hogwarts se habían convertido mucho más cercanos que antes.

Scorpius bajaba las escaleras junto a Severus tras recibir un patronus de Kingsley anunciandoles que era hora de la reunión.

En la sala ya se encontraban los miembros más cercanos de la orden saludando efusivamente al trío dorado.

Aunque habían estado escapando por tanto tiempo los gryffindors se veían bien, limpios y bien alimentados, para todos menos Molly Weasley por supuesto, además de tener unas amplias sonrisas por participar en el que seguramente era su primer encuentro con la sociedad en mucho tiempo.

Scorpius se sentía más preparado ahora, ¿el plan? hacer como que nada había pasado. Simple ¿no? después de todo ahora era Scorpius, líder del escuadrón médico del Bando de la Luz.

— Harry déjame presentarte - el hombre lobo Lupín no se había despegado del cuatro ojos ni un segundo.

La atención de Harry se fijó directamente en él y sus dos amigos, que habían llegado a su lado en algún momento. Pero antes le dedicó una inclinación a Severus quien estaba a su lado.

— Profesor

— Potter - respondió escupiendo cada sílaba Severus.

— Este es el grupo del que te hable…

Pero la presentación fue interrumpida por un portazo de la puerta principal que mostró a una Ginevra Weasley sonriente quién corrió como si se tratara de una estúpida película muggle hacía Potter con todo su largo y pelirrojo cabello ondeando llenando la sala de un asqueroso olor a flores.

¿Como carajos era posible que la comadrejilla sudara el aroma de una rosa? Que desagradable.

Cuando la chica llegó finalmente a Potter ¿acaso había corrido en cámara lenta? el imbécil la alzó en brazos girándola por el aire en medio de un abrazo.

El ahora moreno tuvo que contenerse para imitar arcadas.

Si alguna vez se había preguntado si la parejita más nombrada por Corazón de Bruja realmente seguía junta, no que le interesara claro, esta escena cliché de comerciales baratos respondía toda sus dudas.

Un suspiro lleno la sala.

— ¿Es que al menos por una vez no le es posible saludar a su hermano primero? - Ron le lloriqueaba a la sabelotodo.

— Ya deberías haberlo superado - rió la chica sin dejar los brazos de Harry.

Un carraspeo, de Severus, cambió la atención de los presentes hacía el.

— Creo que estamos aquí para una reunión y no tenemos precisamente todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Es verdad - apoyó Kingsley - resolvamos los asuntos oficiales primero para poder cenar todos juntos pronto, vamos chicos.

El hombre hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Y se encaminó hacia una habitación al fondo de la casa.

Severus y los tres espías lo siguieron inmediatamente y tras despedirse y prometer volver pronto el trío dorado también lo hizo… junto a la comadrejilla por supuesto.

— Ginevra querida - dijo Kingsley claramente abochornado - es un tema delicado…

Intentó mediar el hombre sin sonar brusco, la cara descontenta de la chica lo decía todo.

— No hay nada de lo que nos tengan que decir que ella no pueda oír - salió Ron en defensa de su hermana.

— Usted no es quién para determinar eso, Weasley - arrastró Severus, ganándose miradas de odio del susodicho, su hermana y Harry.

Cuando estos estaban a punto de saltarle a la yugular a Severus la castaña, y aparentemente la única sensata, intervino.

— Lo siento Ginny, pero tienen razón, te vemos en unos minutos

— ¡Hermione! - chillaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

— Lo siento - repitió con voz firme la chica, el ahora moreno recordó ese tono de voz de justo antes de que la chica le partiera la nariz de un puño.

— Pero, Mione…

— Debe haber una razón, Ginny seguramente es por tu seguridad. Por favor

Con un infantil puchero la ridícula pelirroja fijó su mirada en Harry. La atención de la sala se dirigió a él. El moreno pareció encogerse en su sitio, incómodo.

— Te alcanzamos en un momento - murmuró finalmente.

Y entonces la chica, claramente enojada, se dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas.

— Harry - regañó Ron

Los tres Slytherin se miraron con iguales expresiones de burla.

— Muy bien - Kingsley cerró la puerta y selló la habitación con varios hechizos.

— Después del espectáculo tal vez podemos iniciar a comportarnos como adultos

Emponzoñó la situación Severus. El hombre nunca decepcionaba a sus ex alumnos.

— Como les comente en mi última carta, el momento de regresar que les prometí es ahora - inició Kingsley - Pero muchas cosas han cambiado en su ausencia.

— Lo que tienen aquí es un ejército - habló Hermione - Niños han sido reclutados…

— Todos mayores de edad, que eligieron unirse a nosotros - interrumpió Jimmy, con voz militar.

Si con algo se había comprometido el chico era con los soldados del lado de la luz, al ser el menos activo de los tres en el bando del señor oscuro pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre las filas entrenando a los escuadrones.

— Un gran avance si pensamos en los jóvenes de 17 años o menos que se unieron a la batalla de Hogwarts solo porque no tuvieron otra opción, ¿No cree señorita, Granger? - terminó.

Hermiones alzó el mentón con dignidad pero no dijo nada más.

— Bueno, aparentemente debemos apresurar un poco el tema de las presentaciones - interrumpió Kingsley.

— Tal vez sería sabio iniciar primero con el protocolo - medio amonestó Severus al hombre.

Si ponias la situación en términos sencillos Kingsley era el líder y representante del acuerdo con el ministerio, como jefe de aurores y Severus era el líder predecesor de Dumbledore en la orden. Sin embargo, en general, los hombres compartían su liderazgo sin problemas.

— Como les comente es esencial que ustedes pasen por el entrenamiento de los soldados - Ron abrió la boca - claro - lo interrumpió Kingsley - se que ustedes están altamente preparados y han luchado solos contra el lado de la luz, pero aún les falta mucho que aprender y deben acoplarse a la nueva forma de combate, la militar.

— Estamos de acuerdo - hablo la castaña, aparentemente ya habían tenido esa conversación a pesar de la mala cara de Weasley.

— Entonces ellos son… - se aventuró Harry.

— Exactamente, señor Potter - medio sonrió Snape - son sus profesores.

A eso siguió un momento de silencio en el que el trío de oro miraba dudoso a los chicos frente a ellos.

— No es por ser grosera… - interrumpió tímidamente Hermiones.

— Solo eso ya hace groseras tus próximas palabras - la corto Lynx rudamente.

Vale, Draco debía admitir que estar nueve meses como soldados tal vez había vuelto a sus amigos mucho más agresivos que antes.

Lo que para él no era malo, cabe resaltar. Pero él sabía, en los últimos meses mientras los escuadrones de la luz eran cazados como presas mientras intentaban defender a los muggles. Y aunque Draco solo había acompañado a un par de misiones altamente importantes, ya que su papel lo mantenía en otros asuntos normalmente, sus amigos si debían ver compañeros morir diariamente para defender al trío sentados frente a ellos… juzgandolos.

En misiones se habían adoptado medidas de obliviate de rutina para mantener la información de las operaciones seguras en caso de ser atrapados en interrogados con veritaserum o legeremens.

Los soldados solo seguían órdenes sin hacer preguntas sobre el peligro u objetivo por el que arriesgaban sus vidas. Todo porque cualquier información no borrada de sus mentes podría caer en manos de los mortifagos.

Y aunque los tres Slytherin informaban de cada movimiento no podían evitarlos todos o revelarían al bando de la oscuridad que tenían espías y disminuiría el valor de esas armas secretas. Y también, muchos ataques no eran planeados, solo contaban con la mala suerte de toparse con mortifagos.

Así que Draco entendía el que sus amigos se comportan de esa manera, después de todo ahora las tropas eran su familia.

— Solo quería resaltar - la castaña no se amedrento - de que no parecen mucho mayores que nosotros.

— No lo son - asintió Kingsley - pero son los mejores.

Los slytherins casi hacen sonar sus cascabeles mientras las palabras se les subían a la cabeza.

— Ellos son quienes le enseñaron a los maestros que entrenan actualmente a las tropas.

Hermiones solo asintió, la idea de seguir estudiando después de tanto tiempo atraía a la chica lo suficiente como para morderse la lengua en sus comentarios.

— ¿Y que se supone que nos van a enseñar personas de nuestra misma edad? - pregunto Weasley.

— Hechizos de combate, médicos, manejo de la mente y combate - respondió Kingsley sin inmutarse por el tono del pelirrojo - entre muchas cosas más.

— Kingsley y yo también seremos sus instructores - agregó Severus.

— Pero hay cosas en las que ellos podrán enseñarles mejor incluso que nosotros - el hombre sonrió amistosamente palmeando la espalda de Blaise, quien estaba más cerca de él, con confianza - este chico aquí es alias Jimmy.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron el ahora castaño que solo atinó a asentir secamente.

— ¿Alias? - preguntó Harry.

— No solamente decidimos implementar el uso de la máscara para proteger la identidad de los soldados - inició Severus.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, esa había sido su idea. Aunque un par de estupidos Gryffindors de la orden se habían opuesto diciendo que como el bando del "bien" debían ser honorables y dar la cara, no como los mortifagos. Finalmente la idea de la máscara se había adoptado, ya que los igualaba en ventajas sobre la identidad con los mortifagos y además defendió a muchos familiares en caso de alguna venganza.

Por supuesto la máscara no era terrorífica como la de los vasallos de Voldemort, la de ellos era una negra y simple versión de la máscara de pájaro, con un pequeño pico que, se suponía, les daba un ligero toque de Fenix.

Aunque el diseño le parecía de más Draco se daba por satisfecho de que hubieran adoptado su idea y ya que la máscara se pegaba a su dueño mágicamente también los protegía en batalla.

— También adoptamos alias por precaución en los altos mandos, eso junto a mensajes codificados en Clave…

Hermione en ese momento levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra.

— No estamos en clase- gruñó Draco, ¿acaso no le daba pena?

— ¿También nos enseñaran los códigos?

— Si, señorita Granger - asintió Kingsley - de hecho, yo seré quien lo hará, son una mezcla de runas y aritmancia. Donde la primera generalmente se da a los adjetivos y la segunda a los verbos.

Las caras de Potter y Weasley eran de pura confusión pero la de Granger era de fascinación pura.

— Jimmy, principalmente, se encarga de ataque físico...

— Es decir, lucha - interrumpió el castaño, los otros dos Slytherin rieron por el tono de obviedad usado por su amigo.

— Y estrategia - continuó Kingsley como si nada.

— No pretendo enseñarles como crear una estrategia - sonrió de medio lado Blaise cuando Harry quiso abrir la boca - solo que se familiaricen con las que usan los escuadrones, tranquilo Potter

El trío de oro se miró confundidos, en general acostumbrados a que les hablaran con respeto y sobretodo admiración hacia Harry.

— La joven a su lado es alias Lynx - la chica asintió, aún riendo ligeramente por los comentarios de Blaise.

Draco no pudo evitar notar como el idiota de Potter analizaba más de lo normal el cuerpo de su amiga. Moralistas gryffindors estúpidos, ante un par de tetas se les iban a la mierda todos los valores.

— Se especializa en transformaciones, ya sea de apariencia física que son muy utilizadas pero también de objetos.

— En servicio todos los soldados deben sobrevivir de la nada, transformar su propia tienda y lograr transformar incluso troncos en comida - agregó Severus.

— Exactamente, Severus y junto a ella tenemos…

— Scorpius - se presentó a sí mismo el moreno - hechizos de combate y médicos.

La atención de Potter, que no se había despegado de Pansy a pesar de que la conversación había continuado, posó sus ojos en él de inmediato.

Sí, aunque sus cuerpos eran diferentes ninguno de los tres habían considerado necesario cambiar sus voces… ¿ups?

El elegido bloqueo un par de veces pero finalmente cerró la boca, decidido a no decir nada.

— Perdón profesor, pero, ¿y usted? - se aventuró Hermiones.

— Legeremens y Oclumancia - respondió parcamente el hombre- a excepción del señor Potter…

— ¿Disculpe? - saltó el nombrado.

— No cometo el mismo error dos veces, yo ya lo intente con usted… Potter

— Pero…

— Yo me encargare, en su caso - interrumpió Scorpius al moreno de lentes.

La conversación continuó pero esta finalmente se enfocó en una curiosa Hermiones y Kingsley sobre algunos detalles de lo que debían aprender.

Cuando ya la conversación había pasado el punto de aburrida Severus interrumpió.

— Ahora bien, la razón por la que esta reunión es secreta va más allá de esto.

— Si, hemos mantenido la estrategia en la que nos estamos basando en secreto para evitar filtraciones - asintió el calvo.

— Seguimos en guerra y los ataques no se han detenido, pero es una cacería, el lado oscuro no esta atacando realmente ya que Voldemort permanece en recuperación - continuó el ex profesor.

— Los ataques son simples y sin ponerse en riesgo para encubrir que Lord Voldemort permanece inactivo - agregó la rubia.

— Pero se estipula que para dentro de cerca de tres meses, para el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts ya esté completamente recuperado e inicien los verdaderos ataques - dijo Scorpius.

La sorpresa brillaba en la cara del trío dorado.

— ¿Como lo saben? - preguntó Weasley.

— Espías - sonrió Blaise.

— ¿Quienes, son confiables? - se apresuró Harry mirando directamente a Snape.

— Completamente confiables, Potter- respondió el hombre de nariz ganchuda.

— ¿Como puede estar seguro? Usted ya no está en las filas enemigas - aseveró la castaña.

Los tres slytherins rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

— Él no, pero nosotros sí - casi bufó Scorpius.

Si alguien hubiera tomado una foto en ese momento habría capturado tres gryffindors con la boca estupidamente abierta.

— ¿U-u-ustedes? tartamudeó Harry mientras los tres los miraban como si fuera la primera vez.

— Tan elocuente como siempre, Potter - gruñó Snape.

— Pero profesor… - inició Hermione, Ron estaba adquiriendo un tono rojo peligrosamente rápido.

— Desde antes de la batalla de Hogwarts ya estábamos tomando medidas en caso de que mi fachada fallece, se necesita más de un espía para vencer a Voldemort…

Ron, Blaise, Kingsley y Pansy temblaron ante la mención del nombre.

— Chicos, creo que es momento de eliminar los hechizos glamour…

Tras esas palabras los seis ojos de los menores en la habitación se dirigieron completamente abiertos hacia Kingsley.

Nadie había mencionado a los slytherins revelar sus identidades. Y el trio dorado hasta ahora contemplaba la posibilidad de sus verdaderas identidades.

— ¿A qué esperan? - los apuró Snape… y ningún Slytherin cuerdo se atrevía a desobedecer a Severus para contarlo.

— Pero… - intentó mansamente Pansy pero una mirada de los ojos negros bastó para callarla.

Y Draco que había estado tan feliz creyendo que podría evitar un encuentro incómodo con Potter… _vale verga la vida_ , pensó.

Los tres espías, enfurruñados y ante la mirada dilatada del trío de oro se apuntaron con sus propias varitas.

 _Finite Incantatem_

.

.

.

— ¡Ma-ma-Malfoy! - los ojos verdes fijos en el rubio.

— Potter - se resignó el aludido incómodo ante la mirada.

— ¿Zabini?

— Granger

— ¡Parkinson!

— Weasley

 _¡Burro!..._

(No lo pude evitar XD)

 _Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Título** : Un arma secreta

 **Autor** : BlackSensei

 **Clasificación** : M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)

 **Advertencias** : Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas** : Gracias por su apoyo a pesar de que me he demorado con la actualización, son sus comentarios lo que me animan a escribir.

 **Capítulo 3**

 _15 de Enero de 1999_

A pesar de que la guerra estaba lejos de terminarse Draco junto a Pansy y Blaise habían logrado rápidamente convertirse en armas fundamentales para ambos bandos.

El trío de serpientes había iniciado su amistad desde una tierna edad debido a las constantes reuniones aristocráticas entre los sangre limpia.

Porque seamos claros, con Voldemort o sin él, las familias de antaño siempre se las habían arreglado para reunirse a hablar mierda del resto de la humanidad.

Aunque a la vida de Draco llegaron primero Crabbe y Goyle, con el tiempo logró detectar ese par de mentes que parecían complementar la suya.

Personas lo suficientemente ponzoñosas para, en lugar de verse agredidos por el veneno del rubio se vieran alimentadas por este.

Así que para él fue muy claro que, tras finalmente elegir el bando de la luz, debía contar con ellos a su lado.

Y como, ya se ha repetido, Draco era su líder indiscutible. Ambas serpientes aceptaron creyendo en la habilidad de Draco para elegir siempre al mejor postor.

Había sido una sabia decisión, se felicitaba a sí mismo Draco.

Porque las habilidades de sus amigos habían encajado perfectamente con las necesidades de la orden, se encontraban en su salsa.

Y eso lo demostraba la energía que irradiaban cada día, tan viva comparada con el vacío que los había inundado por el tiempo en que recibieron la marca tenebrosa.

Si en un principio Draco había temido un poco sobre haber arrastrado a sus amigos al bando de los perdedores ahora no le importaba, porque incluso si perdían el rubio sabía que no le recriminarían nada… porque sin duda el tiempo en la orden era el mejor tiempo de las vidas de sus amigos hasta el momento…

Eso claro, hasta que el trío dorado se había enterado de sus verdaderas identidades.

No es que no les gustara impartir entrenamiento, no.

Incluso Blaise diariamente seguía entrenando a las tropas.

Por lo que regresar a los primeros días como espías era intrigante, incluso aunque se tratase de una horda de gryffindors… porque a las clases se unirían el resto de líderes del ED que no habían recibido el entrenamiento militar ya que los mantenían en misiones exclusivas para proteger al trío de oro.

Así que no era ese el problema. A parte de terminar vomitando escarcha oro y vinotinto por tantos leones a su alrededor, no era eso lo que les molestaba…

Lo que les molestaba habían sido las miradas que el asqueroso trio de oro les había dirigido tras quitarse el Finite Incantatem.

Fue tanto así que la reunión no pudo continuar cuando Pansy y Weasley habían iniciado a competir por quién podía gritar groserías más alto.

Ahora, los tres de nuevo bajo sus glamour subían las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, la base principal del bando de la luz, para llegar a la sala de entrenamientos donde se llevaría la primera lección de combate físico.

Aunque de eso se encargaba Blaise, Pansy había ido para mantener su papel de doble espía y Draco porque era la primera clase de oclumancia de Potter…

Maldito el día que Severus se obstino a no enseñarle a Potter nunca más….

Tendría que estar solo con Potter en una habitación… metiéndose uno en el otro…

(cof cof)

Metiéndose uno en la mente del otro…

Y Draco sabía, sí que lo sabía, que iba a ser un contundente e irremediable... desmadre.

Lo peor. Es que era su culpa… aunque nunca lo admitiría.

El haber besado a Potter fue un terrible error… el haberlo hecho con lengua podría considerarse un sacrilegio… pero el hecho de que no fue solo una… ni dos… ni tres… sino más las veces que él… el único e inalcanzable príncipe de Slytherin, deseado por todos y tenido por nadie; había, por voluntad propia, pegado sus labios con el cara rajada…

Maldita Sea, cómo dolía decirlo.

— ¿Tan interesante es la madera de roble para tí Dray?

El rubio respingo, muy impropiamente para sus estándares. Y miró a sus amigos repentinamente desubicado.

— Si insistes en siempre caminar un paso adelante de nosotros al menos aprende a abrir las puertas - rió Blaise dandole un empujon y alcanzando él la manija para abrir la puerta que había estado frente a la nariz de Draco por casi un minuto mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos.

Pronto frente a ellos se encontraba una docena de gryffindors, todos rodeando al trío dorado en medio de una conversación animada.

Ninguno determinó en su presencia.

— Disculpen… - la voz firme pero amable de Blaise llamó la atención de todos.

Draco sintió inmediatamente un par de ojos verdes sobre él pero mantuvo su mirada lo más lejos posible de ahí.

— Lamento interrumpir su amena charla - dijo en tono condescendiente; los presentes sonrieron ante el tono amigable e iniciaron a moverse hacia ellos aún sonriendo - pero, por si lo olvidaron - la voz de repente se volvió dura - ¡estamos en una maldita guerra! - las sonrisas desaparecieron por la sorpresa - cada que llegue quiero que todos ya están calentando, no hay tiempo para sus niñerias, los quiero ver corriendo… - nadie se movió, todos en estado de shock por los ladridos del ahora castaño - ¡Ahora!

Todos saltaron e iniciaron a seguir las órdenes, ni una jauría de leones tenía las pelotas para desobedecer a Jin cuando se ponía en modo entrenador.

Solo la sabelotodo, la comadreja y San Potter sabían sus verdaderas identidades, les habían prohibido, bajo juramento, mencionarlo a alguien más.

El único que no se había movido ante la voz dura de Blaise, que a pesar del aspecto ordinario que le daba el glamour seguía amedrentando con su presencia, era Potter.

Draco finalmente levantó su vista hacia él y con un gesto quedó le indico que lo siguiera.

El moreno le dirigió una mala mirada pero inicio a avanzar hacia el ahora moreno… pero claro, justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y la más pequeña de los Weasley entró al lugar.

Incluso los que estaban enfurruñados por los gritos de Blaise/Jin habían sonreído como bendecidos con la presencia de la muchachita.

Y como no, ella se había dirigido directamente a Potter… Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando la pelirroja le entregó un pequeño frasco a Harry y le murmuró un par de cosas al oído…

Los gryffindor contemplaban con mirada cálida el intercambio de la parejita mientras seguían corriendo a través de la habitación…

Pero Draco, desde donde estaba, pudo ver claramente el brazo de Potter rodeando la cintura de la comadrejita… que parecía brillar con luz propia e iluminar todo el cuarto con su asquerosa sonrisa perfecta dirigida a San Potter.

En ese momento el rubio sintió ira… simple y burda rabia hacia la pareja.

Comprendiendo repentinamente que Potter y ella habían estado juntos todo ese tiempo, es decir que seguramente después de la morreada que había tenido con el cuatro ojos tras la batalla final este había hecho lo mismo con la Weasley…

Y lo odio por eso.

Si, era consciente, de que quién había iniciado era él. Pero Potter se había dejado… ¿porque si tenia a la comadrejilla?, ¿no es acaso parte de la moral Gryffindor ser leal a su pareja?

Y se odio a él mismo.

Porque con todo, de alguna forma, desde ese beso él si que le había sido leal a Potter… espera… no… ¡no!

NO.

Olvidenlo.

No y punto.

El hecho de que, a pesar de su costumbre, no se hubiera revolcado o besado con nadie más desde su encuentro con el cara rajada no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que se sentía fiel a él, o lo que sea...no.

Simplemente había estado pasando por mucho, con todo lo de Voldemort, proteger a su familia y ser un espía, por lo que aunque se le prestó la oportunidad no se había ligado con nadie… solo por eso.

Eso es, solo por eso… nada más…

Pero aún así… Potter siempre fue solo de la Weasley y eso… lo hizo odiarlo, un odio que solo nació porque se odiaba a si mismo por no haber odiado desde un inicio a Potter…

Y aunque ni el entendía lo que significaba eso, sabía cómo remediarlo… y ahora como maestro de legeremens del Niño que Vivió tenía todas las herramientas para hacerlo… para torturar a Potter.

Una media sonrisa peligrosa creció en los labios de Draco, quien ignorando el contacto constante de la pareja se dio media vuelta e inicio a caminar con paso militar, asegurándose de que sus botas sonaran con cada paso y abriendo la puerta de forma que todos fijarán su vista en el. Y así, salió de la habitación.

Su sonrisa creció cuando tras dar unos pasos fuera del salón oyó otro par de botas corriendo a sus espaldas.

— Severus me ha informado sobre sus clases previas de Oclumancia - dijo cuando sintió a Potter a su lado, justo cuando el moreno había abierto su boca para recriminarle por interrumpir su momento con la asquerosa comadrejilla - ¿Ha habido alguna mejora en sus habilidades en los últimos años?

De soslayo el rubio se deleitó con la cara de circunstancia de Harry.

— El silencio me hace suponer que sigues siendo una mierda en el tema

— Malfoy - dijo el moreno en un tono Maduro y de advertencia.

— Profesor Scorpius - corrigió el rubio regodeándose en la situación.

— Malfoy - repitió Harry en tono terminante - no ha sido necesario ya que la conexión con Voldemort... - Draco hizo todo lo posible para ocultar la tensión que ese nombre le produjo, pero el bufido risueño de Potter le hizo saber que había fallado miserablemente - la conexión con el que no debe ser nombrado - la burla en cada palabra - término desde que… pues… morí...

En ese momento llegaron a la habitación que habían adecuado para los entrenamientos, asegurada e insonorizada convenientemente para la tarea.

Draco lideró el paso y abrió indicando al moreno, con un gesto, que entrara primero. A ver si del ejemplo aprendía algo de buenos modales el cara rajada.

Harry entro al lugar mientras seguía hablando.

— En si, ya no hay una verdadera razón para practicarlo, supongo - Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Sentado - ordenó Draco cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y moviendo la varita quitando el Glamour con un hechizo no verbal.

Harry seguía mirando las paredes del salón, que curiosamente era la habitación del árbol genealógico de los Black.

— Lo que quiere decir - continuó ignorando al rubio tercamente - que no es que no haya mejorado, sino que ya no necesito las habilidades extraordinarias.

— Que ignorante eres Potter - bufó Draco.

Harry finalmente se volteó hacia él para gritarle un par de cosas pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con el físico real de Draco Malfoy el moreno retrocedió. El, de nuevo, rubio elevó una ceja en burla.

— ¿Te pone nervioso, Potter? - arrastró.

— Claro que no, Malfoy - la situación era bizarramente familiar para ambos gracias a las muchas riñas en los pasillos de Hogwarts - es solo que me pone de malas, ¿ya que tengo que aguantar tu voz porque no me libras de ver tu cara de hurón?

— Pobre bebé Potty con complejo de jefe - arrastró tiernamente las palabras - cree que solo porque lo dice le van a hacer caso - el rubio alzó una mano cuando el moreno iba a contestar - sentado - repitió apuntando a la silla - Severus me hablo de tu tendencia a caerte de culo cuando no puedes cerrar tu mente, no quiero que me culpen por poner otra raja en la rajada cara del héroe cara rajada.

— Ja. Ja. Ja. No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora Malfoy, así que vamos directamente a la clase - gruñó acomodándose en la silla.

— Como desees - ronroneo Draco y en menos de medio segundo saco su varita y apuntó a Harry - Legeremens

Fue un golpe contundente que Harry no vio venir.

Estaban de repente en una habitación de motel barato cerca al mar, Harry sentado en su cama oyendo las risas que venían del otro cuarto que compartían Ron y Hermione… se sentía solo.

Draco estaba dentro de la mente preguntándose sin afán que clase de recuerdo sería la mejor forma de atormentar a Potter… un torbellino de imágenes pasando ante sus ojos...

En medio de todo vio algo interesante.

De repente estaban en medio de una noche fría, parecía ser el medio de un bosque y un muy desnudo Potter jadeaba repitiendo una y otra vez un hechizo infructuosamente… su cuerpo temblaba y se movía de forma extraña… ¡Oh! Entendió Draco, intentaba ser animago.

Sin duda no era lo que el rubio buscaba pero era toda una sorpresa, rebobinando un poco más pudo encontrar muchas noches más como esa… ninguna exitosa…

Rodando los ojos Draco salió de ahí, nada interesante solo una muestra más de la incompetencia de Potter…

— ¡Sirius no!

El grito venía desde un bulto de sabanas, el rubio frunció el ceño… ¿Había regresado más de lo que creía? Cuando iba a regresar a los recuerdos más recientes se dio cuenta que no, que de hecho había ocurrido hace poco… un llanto por parte del bulto lo hizo sentir incómodo… salió de ahí rápidamente cayendo en la cena de fin de año que habían celebrado los Weasley hace unos días.

Draco se enfadó, la primera razón fue porque no sabía cómo avergonzar a Potter ni con pleno acceso a su mente y la segunda… que no había sentido ninguna clase de maldita resistencia ¿cómo podía ser tan incompetente en oclumancia Potter?

Con ira salió bruscamente de la mente del moreno, el cual cayó a la silla… en algún momento se había tensado y elevado ligeramente…

— Maldito… - jadeo - seas…

— ¿que clase de protecciones de mierda son esas Potter?

— Eres… eres… - el moreno se enderezó en su lugar - eres un-

— ¿un que, Potter? No se en que eres peor; en insultar, en oclumancia o intentando ser un animago

— Cállate - la voz sonó peligrosa - no debías haber visto eso

— Ese es el maldito punto, imbecil cara rajada - Draco suspiró, intentando calmarse infructuosamente - que no debería haber visto nada de eso, porque debiste sacarme de tu mente. Pero ni siquiera el gran héroe del puñetero mundo mágico se digno a intentarlo

— Yo…

— Potter - verde y plata se conectaron con una chispa de hastío - puede que el señor tenebroso ya no pueda entrar a tu mente, pero la oclumancia no es una habilidad excepcional ahora, es solo una habilidad básica de supervivencia.

— ¡Ya se Malfoy! - el moreno despeino aún más su cabello con una mano - mierda

— Si lo sabes entonces-

— ¿porque lo hiciste tan repentinamente? No hay forma de que…

— Oh si, lo siento Potter… claro, como los mortifagos piden permiso cada vez que van a leer tu mente

— Deja el sarcasmo, Malfoy - cortó.

— Potter… lo que está en juego…

— No hables de lo que está en juego - los ojos verdes estaban enfadados - A diferencia tuya yo sé que es lo que…

— ¿a diferencia mía? - las palabras del rubio salieron dos tonos más agudas, algo que cualquiera de sus subordinados en Slytherin hubiera encontrado demasiado indigno para el príncipe de las serpientes.

— No te hagas Malfoy, tu presencia aquí no es más que una de tus movidas de serpiente… así que ni te atrevas a hacer como que de alguna forma te afecta lo que realmente nosotros ponemos en juego…

El rostro de Draco era hielo puro. Sin necesidad de varita enfocó su vista en los ojos verdes y realizó el legeremens con magia no verbal.

A pesar de todo su enojo, cuando sintió un ligero empujón de la mente de Potter se sintió aliviado… un pobre intento era mejor que no sentir oposición alguna….

Usando un truco que él mismo había perfeccionado se dirigió directamente hacia el lado de la mente a corto plazo. Y sintiéndose materializado en los pasillos de la mente de Potter camino hasta el recuerdo de unos segundos antes.

— … a diferencia de ti yo sé lo que está en juego - terminó de gritar el moreno esta vez sin la interrupción de Draco - salte de mi mente - gruñó el moreno mirando al Draco dentro de su cabeza.

Una realidad mental, donde el rubio podía interactuar con el Potter del presente dentro de sus recuerdos.

— Lo que está en juego, dices… - Draco rió con sarcasmo - eres tan gracioso Potter, tan centrado en tu mundo de héroe y salvador que no soportas ver más allá de tu ego

— Sal. De. Mi. Mente

— Potter, eres tan idiota… ¿tu IQ no te alcanza para darte cuenta? Que si el señor tenebroso o cualquier mortifago de poca clase entra a tu mente sabrá quienes son los espías…

Draco trajó los recuerdos del momento en que él y sus amigos habían revelado sus identidades.

— Que si pueden ver esto en tus recuerdos tomarán esa información y Pansy y Blaise, quienes están bajo la merced del señor tenebroso con su marca morirán… sabrán sobre mi madre…

La escena cambió rápidamente al bosque tenebroso, Narcisa estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Potter mientras murmuraba… con esas imágenes Draco sintió el entendimiento llegando lentamente a la mente de Potter, el rubio bufó ¿porque tenía que ponerse en la tarea de explicarle todo con plastilina?…

— ¿enserio el futuro del mundo mágico está en tus manos? - rodó los ojos - parece que ahora si que empiezas a comprender que-

Lo que sea que Draco iba a decir quedó en el olvido cuando abruptamente la escena cambió, el hilo de pensamientos de Potter los había arrastrado casi inconscientemente a un destruido pasillo de Hogwarts…

Harry tenía a Draco aprisionado contra la pared y ambos se comían la boca como si no hubiera un mañana…

El rubio se congeló y mientras su mente procesaba que lo que veía era la perspectiva de Potter del restregón post batalla de Hogwarts pasó...

En menos de un segundo un fuerte empujón saco a Draco de la mente de Harry… y ambos hombres estaban de nuevo en la habitación uno frente al otro, ambos con las mejillas encendidas.

Silencio.

Solo la respiración ligeramente agitada de Harry por el esfuerzo rompía el aire.

Los minutos pasaron y el moreno decidió que debía ser el primero en reaccionar. Seguramente por la impresión del último recuerdo Harry se había levantado, así que lentamente regresó a sentarse en la silla…

Draco seguía quieto, sus ojos fijos en un punto lejano al otro hombre…

Harry suspiro y con una mano vacilante empujó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y limpió las gotas de sudor en su frente.

— Entiendo - murmuró viendo fijamente al rubio - si, tu bienestar y el de tu madre están en juego… mensaje captado - la voz de Harry destilaba un poco de enojo.

Draco continuaba sin mirarlo, inconscientemente jugando con el borde de la túnica usada por los entrenadores del lado de la luz. Era de un negro rojizo con terminados dorados y cubría el uniforme estilo militar muggle que usaban en batalla.

Harry, quien vestía el uniforme militar sin la túnica, chasqueo la lengua desviando sus ojos del rubio frente a él hacia sus manos… maldiciendo el momento en que su mente traicionera lo llevó a recordar precisamente eso en el momento en que el rubio estaba metido en su cabeza.

— Bien, ese es tu motivo para las lecciones de legeremens ¿cuál es el de fingir ser un espía?

Draco bufó. Finalmente recuperando la compostura y con un movimiento firme templando su túnica.

— No solo estupido, también terco - con un movimiento fluido apareció un asiento frente a Harry y se sentó con floritura - tus defectos solo se acumulan

— No tiene sentido que de repente decidieras cambiar de bando

— Claro que no, no es de Slytherins cambiar sus lealtades tan a la ligera…

Harry se enderezó en su asiento con una mirada ofuscada.

— ¿Tienes el descaro de admitirlo?

Draco torció una sonrisa presumida, desde el primer año de Hogwarts apreciaba lo estúpidamente expresivo que era Potter y como su rostro reflejaba claramente cada una de sus emociones… era tan predecible, un libro abierto.

— No cambie de bando, siempre he estado en este

Harry frunció los labios. Pero relajo su expresión, acomodándose más tranquilamente en la silla.

— Snape dijo algo al respecto, que te entrenó desde antes de la batallas de Hogwarts…

— Desde mi quinto año, para ser más precisos

El silencio regreso, y Draco tuvo que contenerse de tirarle algo a la cara al moreno al ver que este seguía mirándolo con sospecha.

— Ese día… - la mirada de Draco debió expresar que no sabía de qué día hablaba, por lo que Potter tosió incómodo - después de la batalla de Hogwarts…

— ¿En serio, Potter? Ya fue suficiente malo verlo para que lo sigas trayendo a colación - Draco sabía que no era seguro seguir con el tema, el calor en sus mejillas podría traicionarlo en cualquier momento y eso era imperdonable.

— No me refiero a… - el moreno suspiro - habló de que huiste, te largaste para evitar que el ministerio te encarcela, sabias que habías hecho mal y te fuiste

— Tu mismo me dijiste que me fuera - mierda ¿porque había insistido en el tema?

Draco no entendía cómo podía sonreír de medio lado tras sus palabras cuando sabía que estaba sonrojado…

— A lo que me refiero - tosió ligeramente el rubio - es que los únicos dos magos que conocían de mi posición como espía estaban; uno muerto y el otro en un coma inducido… no tenía forma de defenderme

Los ojos verdes perforaban al rubio, los plata se mantenían fijos respondiendo en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto de sinceridad.

— Toda la vida me has odiado, tu familia es fiel al que no debe ser nombrado y presumiste la marca tenebrosa por meses. ¿Porque?

El rubio suspiro.

— No me interesa que comprendas mis motivos, Potter. Solo que aceptes mi verdad

— ¿Porque? Tengo que saber ¿que puede asegurarme que no nos venderás a Voldemort?

— Repito, no tengo que demostrarte nada. Como eres solo juzgaras hasta que me creas muerto como a Severus o, tal vez, le des toda la información al señor tenebroso ya que no puedes proteger tu mente con oclumancia

Harry no estaba complacido, sus manos crispadas lo denotaban. Pero más improtante que eso… Draco lo noto apenas a tiempo, el moreno había tomado su varita y le apuntaba… el rubio no podía competir con esos reflejos, en lo que movía su mano para un protego no verbal el hechizo lo golpeó…

Un legeremens…

El rubio levanto una ceja entre divertido y aliviado, Potter había chocado contra sus defensas… una mente impenetrable, pero la rapidez de Potte era buena, cualquier otro hechizo uniera sido inevitable.

— Si que tienes pelotas Potter - río en una carcajada el rubio - pero por algo estoy enseñándote primero oclumancia, porque no hay forma de que puedas leer mentes ajenas sin conocer cómo proteger la tuya

— Supongo que debía intentarlo - el moreno se encogió de hombros, nada afectado por su fracaso.

— Eres un sujeto extraño cara rajada - afilo los ojos plata - se termina la lección de ho-

— Malfoy - lo interrumpió - ¿realmente puedo confiar en ti?

El Slytherin se congeló, completamente traspasado por los ojos verdes… ese idiota no necesitaba legeremens con esa mirada, pensó… sus ojos eran como una dosis extra de veritaserum directamente inyectada al corazón.

— Estoy de tu lado, Potter - dijo sin meditarlo mucho - así no te guste acéptalo. Yo protegí al lado de la luz y por mucho que me duela, tú eres el héroe aquí, por lo tanto eres alguien que protegeré.

La expresión se Potter se suavizó y pronto apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

— Te creo - asintió - incluso desde antes que lo dijeras, de alguna forma te creo así que debe ser verdad…

— Entonces - los ojos del rubio en blanco - ¿ya me creías pero creaste toda una escénica por nada?

Una risa demasiado relajada para salir de Potter frente a su enemigo de Hogwarts lleno la habitación.

— Ya sabes, alerta permanente - río el moreno guiñando un ojo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

El shock de ver una faceta amistosa de Potter congelo a Draco más de lo que nunca aceptaría.

— ¡Potter!

El nido de pájaros que el Gryffindor llamaba cabello se asomó de nuevo por la puerta. El rubio lanzó un pequeño objeto directamente a los anteojos del contrario… solo los reflejos de buscador del otro lo salvaron del golpe

— Es un joyero tesoro, encantado con un legeremens fugaz para sacar información de quién sea que lo abra

El moreno miro la cajita con duda.

— Eres una mierda en oclumancia y me haces perder el tiempo, entrena con eso cada que puedas y regresa a la próxima clase con una defensa, al menos, de principiante

— ¿es esto magia oscura? - la reprobación en cada palabra.

Draco rodó los ojos.

— Si no quieres usarlo, siempre puedes pedirle a tu novia la comadrejilla que practique contigo - la sola mención de la pelirroja hizo que entrara un rayo de sol a la oscura habitación, ¿como era eso posible? - seguro le gusta ver tus vividos recuerdos después de la batalla de Hogwarts

La sorpresa y enojo se mezclaron en el rostro del moreno graciosamente. El rubio no quiso quedarse a darse cuenta de lo que abarcaban sus propias palabras y pasó con caminar elegante a Potter saliendo de la habitación.

A pesar de que se sabía ganador de la pequeña rencilla verbal con Potter se sentía peor que perder… porque después de todo su burla era hacia la novia del tipo con el que se había besuqueado.

Mierda.

Tenía que tirarse a alguien pronto… y una cabeza pelirroja pasó por su mente.

 ** _Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Reviews!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Un arma secreta

 **Autor:** BlackSensei

 **Clasificación:** M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)

 **Advertencias:** Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** Decidí publicar hoy por el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, estoy adelantando capítulos para poder publicarles pronto.

* * *

/-/-/

 _7 de julio 1999_

Draco caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo, todo era una locura. Mortifagos corrían contracorriente a la dirección a la que el rubio se dirigía.

Estaban atacando la base 3634, la Madriguera, el plan se había gestado después de que habían atrapado a un soldado justo antes de que se realizará el _Obliviate_ de rutina diario.

El resultado, habían dado con la ubicación de la madriguera y ninguno de los espías había podido predecirlo. El motivo, que todos estaban ocupados entrenando a Potter y sus amiguitos en ese preciso momento.

Apariciones sonaban por todos lados, a pesar de que había sido un ataque sorpresa el lado de la oscuridad se había encontrado en desventaja al no preveer el tamaño del campamento y el gran número de soldados. Y es que Draco sabía que las tropas lideradas por los gemelos Weasley eran de los escuadrones con más trucos sucios.

Algo que ponía en desventaja a los mortifagos que creían que el lado de la luz solo se defendía con _expelliarmus_. Aunque se mantenía latente el no uso de maldiciones imperdonables que venía desde la Orden del Fenix habian muchos métodos para destruir magos que habían desarrollado… y el rubio admitió que él y sus amigos eran en parte responsables por eso.

Draco, como jefe de medicina, no tenía que participar en estos ataques normalmente. Por suerte.

El señor tenebroso se había recuperado completamente hace un par de meses, en Mayo, un año después de su casi muerte.

El rubio estaba agradecido de que finalmente podía dejar de pasar horas con Voldemort diariamente. Y es que al hombre parecía agradarle su presencia después de tantos meses de compañia forzada por el tratamiento y siendo honestos, habían llegado a tener varias conversaciones amenas dentro del margen estricto de la cordialidad.

Pero desde que se recuperó esas charlas habían desaparecido y el ejército de la oscuridad ahora estaba dando la batalla en todo su esplendor desde hacía unos meses.

Por eso ahora Draco tenía que admitir su preocupación mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del Señor de las Tinieblas. Porque obviamente Voldemort no salía a las batallas que sus vasallos podían pelear, el hombre se había mentalizado a que su única presencia en batalla seria cuando lograran descubrir el escuadrón principal.

El más joven de los Malfoy cruzó un pasillo y vio la gran puerta con ornamentos de serpiente en esmeraldas latinoamericanas. Su preocupación era que aunque no estaba enterado al 100% sabía que el ataque había logrado la captura y tortura de varios soldados, tanto así que los altos mandos se habían movilizado también a la batalla; Entre los que se encontraba el llamado Ejército de Dumbledore y el trío de Oro, todos resguardando sus identidades detrás de las máscaras.

Una muestra de la importancia de dichas máscaras, gracias a ellas Voldemort estaba en su despacho creyendo que Potter estaba en un lugar remoto y no a merced de solo transportarse a la zona de batalla…

Aunque Draco se sentía seguro del sistema de Obliviate permanente de los soldados estaba claro que al menos uno de los atrapados no lo tenía, el individuo que había revelado la ubicación de la base. Y aún desconocian quién había sido esa fuente, las probabilidades podían ser tan malas de que ese preciso individuo conociera detalles que llevaran a Voldemort a sospechar de la fidelidad de Draco y ese era el motivo por el que el rubio estaba nervioso por la repentina llamaba.

Con un último respiro Draco se armó de valor. Abrió las puertas del despacho con paso firme y seguro, tras entrar completamente al excéntrico despacho el pálido hombre con Nagini colgando del cuello dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia él y el rubio realizó una grácil y conocida reverencia.

— ¿Me llamó mi Lord? - dijo con la cabeza aún gacha y voz servicial.

El hombre sacudió sus hombros deshaciéndose de Nagini, el reptil se deslizó rápidamente al piso. Draco no pudo evitar pensar en la posible relación enfermiza que debía tener el hombre con su horrocrux y mascota… algunas veces pensaba que tal vez era su compañero/a sexual porque seamos honestos… nadie tenía relaciones sexuales con el Señor Tenebroso, y aunque su tía Bella sería un feliz voluntario, estaba claro que sus intenciones no eran las mismas que las del Lord hacia ella… y con todo, Draco sabía que el hombre debía desahogarse, es decir, él no podría sobrevivir tanto sin sexo.

Sus pensamientos sobre la vida sexual del Lord fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre, con un ademán, le indicó tomar asiento frente a él. El despacho tenía un gran escritorio de roble también con esmeraldas pero el líder del lado de la oscuridad en ese momento estaba en uno de los sofás de cuero de la pequeña sala dentro del lugar.

Draco tomó asiento y sintió la invasión mental que Voldemort estaba seguro era indetectable para él. Para mantener su fachada dejó que sus pensamientos sobre la posible relación sexual entre el Lord y su serpiente llegaran a Voldemort mientras haciéndose el inocente se sentaba frente al hombre.

Para muchos habría sido gracioso ver la expresión claramente asqueada de Voldemort por sus pensamientos, Draco admitía que a él también solo si el hombre no fuera un monstruo por lo que ni siquiera el desconcertarlo podía darle empatía a Draco hacia semejante asesino.

— ¿Algún problema mi Lord? - repitio mostrando la expresión ya aprendida de sumisión.

— Hay un tema urgente que debemos tratar - los ojos rojos clavados en los plata - es hora de llevar a cabo un plan que ha rondado mi mente por años y después de conocerte - Draco se tensó sin poder evitarlo - parece ser posible - una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos.

— Para mi siempre es un honor servirle, mi señor - dijo Draco cuando el hombre no agrego nada más y solo lo miraba expectante.

— Excelente, sabía que siempre podía contar contigo - las uñas largas rasparon con satisfacción la madera del brazo del sofá donde estaba sentado - tus habilidades médicas son excepcionales y me trajiste de la muerte.

Mientras decía eso un par de copas con Whiskey llegaron flotando, una a las manos del señor oscuro y otra a las de Draco. El jóven la aceptó sin chistar, conociendo la costumbre del hombre por discutir temas de importancia compartiendo una bebida; seguramente una vieja costumbre de cuando inició a reclutar magos poderosos a su bando.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con la batalla de hoy?

Siendo honesto, los pelos de la nuca del rubio estaban crispados por la preocupación y la ansiedad le pedía ir y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo con la lucha, se moría por salir del despacho para, de alguna forma, dejar el recinto e ir con el lado de la luz para ayudar en el ala médica donde seguro miles de soldados requerían más de sus manos de dañador que el whiskey de fuego que reposaba en ellas.

— No, este pequeño ataque es irrelevante para el tema - el hombre tomó del vaso - tus servicios hoy no son requeridos en la enfermería, esto tiene mayor importancia.

Con esas palabras Draco supo que muchos morirían al no poder recibir su tratamiento médico ese día y solo esperaba que el entrenamiento a todos sus aprendices médicos mostrará sus frutos.

Un movimiento de la varita del señor tenebroso, que seguía siendo la astillada varita de Sauco, abrió las paredes y Draco tragó seco.

Una habitación abriendo sus puertas frente a él, en un ligero trance se levantó y se dirigió al lugar. Donde dos mortifagos completamente vestidos con las mascaras y tunicas se mantenían a cada lado de una camilla.

Encima de esta lo que Draco sabía alguna vez había sido un humano. Sintió la intromisión en su mente, Voldemort quería saber qué pensaba al respecto.

Pero el rubio estaba en blanco.

 _Después de lo que hiciste por mi, reconstruirlo no es nada… aún vive y seguramente quieras salvarlo…_

Voldemort estaba hablándole dentro de su mente y Draco entendió, era alguna clase de prueba.

— Es el soldado del que conseguimos la ubicación de la base del lado de la luz - el pálido hombre en algún momento se había acercado - su información fue útil pero conseguirla no fue el motivo de su captura… este, si lo es…

— ¿Un ejército inmortal?

— Siempre es un placer trabajar con gente perspicaz - asintió el monstruo - pero conociendo tus capacidades se que no será un problema… estamos muy por debajo del ejercito del lado de la luz, los resultados de la batalla de hoy son muestra de eso, pero hay algo en lo que les ganamos… ellos tienen reservas al asesinar; pueden destruir a mis mortifagos con _bombardas_ , cortarlos en pedazos y torturarlos pero no los matan creyendo que por eso son mejores que nosotros - el hombre soltó una carcajada demente - pero te tenemos a ti… tú salvarás y reconstruirlas a cada soldado después de las batallas, los dejaras perfectos y listos para una batalla al día siguiente…

— El tiempo de recuperación es fundamental para la sanación - dijo firme el rubio intentando esconder lo enfermo que las palabras lo hacían.

— No necesito soldados sanos, solo completos para lanzarlos a una nueva batalla.

— Las consecuencias a largo plazo serían…

— Me agradas Draco - un brazo frió paso por los hombros del rubio - se que puedes hacerlo, es tu don - el aliento golpeando el oído del más bajo - y es una orden - la voz como una daga de hielo.

Un quejido del jóven casi descuartizado en la camilla interrumpió toda la conversación. El señor tenebroso se alejó dándole una mirada de desprecio.

— Quiero que hoy me demuestres lo comprometido que estas con la responsabilidad que te acabo de otorgar - Draco tomó aire y sacó la varita de su túnica, resignado.

Los dos mortifagos dentro del cuarto, que Draco acababa de identificar como dos de las enfermeras mayores bajo su mando, acomodaron a la víctima moribunda para ser tratada por Draco. El rubio sabía que podía hacerlo… pero se sentía peor que Victor Frankenstein.

— Hoy puse a Lucius a cargo del ataque - dijo Voldemort como si hablara del clima - es una pena que haya sido todo un fracaso…

El rubio se tensó y giró a ver al hombre entendiendo claramente la amenaza. Desde que Voldemort tenía una deuda de vida con él su familia se había encontrado en una posición ventajosa y libres de esa clase de amenazas.

— Una pena sin duda, sobre todo cuando odio traer a colación viejas deudas de vida - el rubio casi se golpea a sí mismo por la impertinencia, el estar tanto con Gryffindors le había pegado su estupidez… aún así, su mirada se mantuvo firme.

— Claro que sí Draco querido - el de ojos grises casi pusó sus ojos en blanco al reconocer que Lord Voldemort le hablaba como su tía Bellatrix lo hacía - de hecho tu madre acaba de recibir aprobación para vivir en una de las propiedades de los Black cercanas. Cuanto quería ella dejar de vivir aquí para tener su propia casa ¿lo olvidas? además estoy seguro que una vez termines con eso - ambos miraron al bulto en la camilla - tu y yo junto a Lucius podremos tomarnos tranquilamente un poco de Whisky y charlar sobre los planes de tu madre para su nuevo jardín.

Con un giro elegante, que movió grácilmente su capa, Draco entró a la habitación y se puso manos a la obra sobre el cuerpo en la camilla.

* * *

/-/-/

La música a todo volumen con el hit del año "Hit me Baby One More Time" de Britney Spears llenaba cada rincón del antro más popular y exclusivo del Londres Muggle.

Draco caminaba forrado en un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa blanca que se levantaba ligeramente para mostrar la parte baja de su vientre… con cada paso las miradas de las féminas caían en él como cazadoras a su presa y aunque no las culpaba, nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos; había esperado que sus pantalones especialmente apretados en su muy respingado trasero dejarán claro de qué lado bateaba.

Ignorandolas se dirigió a la mesa que más atraía la atención, donde Blaise y Pansy tomaban tranquilamente sus cócteles neón. Ambos con pantalones de cuero blanco apretados y camisas azules del mismo tono; parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo antes de verse y Draco no dudaba que fuera así, ambos tenían la mala costumbre de querer verse "armoniosamente" y aunque Draco siempre ignoraba los memos ellos siempre cumplian.

Viéndolos desde la distancia podía entender porque medio mundo juraba que Pansy y Blaise eran pareja… pero conociéndolos tanto como los conocía Draco él podía asegurar que eran solo un par de amigos chismoseando sobre a quien follar esa noche.

Podrían decir lo que fuera pero los muggles si que sabían irse de juerga y ese era el motivo por el que él y sus amigos acudían a esos lugares cuando querían olvidarse de la guerra.

Este en específico era uno de los que más frecuentaban y los tres se habían acostumbrado a llegar juntos pero irse separados cada uno rumbo a una cama diferente… eran jóvenes y orgullosos de una muy saludable vida sexual activa; aunque últimamente Draco debía admitir que se había mantenido activo en la fiesta pero no en buscar un rollo de una noche… por motivos, que ya había aclarado pero no dañaba a nadie que lo repitiera nuevamente, que no tenían nada que ver con Harry Potter.

— ¿ya pasó tu etapa Hufflepuff? - preguntó a gritos Pansy para que la oyera por encima de la música… porque claramente sus amigos habían notado el cambio y obviamente lo habían molestado al cansancio por "su voto de castidad"

— Te hemos visto meneándole el culo a un par de tipos en la barra, ya extrañabamos tu puta interior - río un claramente alcoholizado Blaise.

— Váyanse a la mierda - Draco solo ignoró las risas de sus amigos tomando un largo sorbo de su _electric lemonade_ y mirando con ojos hambrientos a los susodichos en la barra… quienes se codearon mutuamente sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Draco había visto a ambos llegar muy cohibidos al antro e invitarle a varias chicas bebidas en la barra… ambos tipos habían bailado con varias féminas y se habían besuqueado con la mayoría… es decir: heterosexuales.

Después de todo era un antro hetero, donde Blaise y Pansy podían conseguir prospectos a sus anchas pero parecía el terreno equivocado para un gay como Draco… nada más alejado de la realidad. El rubio sonrió de medio lado apartando su mirada de la barra y volviendo a sus amigos.

— Envés de preocuparte sobre a quién le meneo el culo porque no mejor te concentras en el par de gatas que se están peleando por ti en la pista

La mirada de los tres se fue a las susodichas que se estaban agarrando de las extensiones mientras sus amigas intentan separarlas.

— No que me importe, al final me las voy a llevar a las dos esta noche - se encogió de hombros tomando tranquilamente su bebida.

— Maldito polígama - bufó Pansy con una mirada de asco.

— No te hagas la Santa Párkinson - rio de medio lado Blaise mientras los de seguridad intervenían en la pelea de las dos mujeres.

— ¿y tú qué? - le preguntó Pansy al rubio ignorando al moreno.

— ¿Que de que? - evadió el moreno sintiendo el mareo del último (y quinto) shot que le habían invitado esa noche.

— ¿Vas a volver a la normalidad o estás iniciando a escribir tus votos para entregar tu vida al señor? - Draco gruño mirando de soslayo al par de amigos en el bar que seguían mirándolo mientras murmuraban…

De hecho, desde los últimos meses que habían iniciado con sus salidas a los antros muggles Draco había descubierto que solo con una mirada sometía a cualquier gay de su elección… de nuevo, no que le sorprendiera el alcance de sus encantos pero si que arruinaba toda la emoción cuando ya tenias a tus pies al que quisieras… sin ningún reto…

Por lo que ahora los night clubs hetero y el pequeño ritual de conquista a los incautos que se creían heterosexuales se habían convertido en un reto sobre qué tanto alcance poseía para llevar a alguien a dudar de su sexualidad… y el hambre en los ojos de los dos tipos en la barra le decía que ya había terminado su trabajo con ellos… aún así, no se sentía del todo emocionado por ir más allá de eso

— No soy Zabini - finalmente respondió - no me voy a largar con dos a la vez. Además, está claro que ese par ha soñado con follarse el uno al otro por años

No eran más que excusas…

— Siempres puedes ver cómo se follan entre ellos - se encogió de hombros Pansy - debe ser interesante ese rollo de los folla-amigos que no aceptan que se desean _gaymente_

— Ves demasiado porno en tu tiempo libre, Pans - Blaise hizo un sonido entre una risa burlona y un bufido - ahora si me disculpan, me largo

Con un último trago a su bebida y sin mirarlos el moreno se dirigió con paso elegante hacia la puerta trasera por donde habían echado a las dos muchachas.

— últimamente solo se tira a las más tetonas - Pansy volvió su mirada a Draco - solo elige a uno de los dos y lárgate con el, si sigues con lo que sea que traes estas últimas semanas puede que se vuelva algo permanente

Sin decir más la pelinegra acomodó su minifalda antes de irse con paso gatuno hacia la mesa donde la esperaba el tipo con el que había estado restregándose desde el inicio de la fiesta… en algún momento le había mencionado a Draco que era un idiota de los que insiste que solo continua cansado por los niños.

Ya solo, el rubio pudo ver claramente a los dos tipos acercándose a él… ambos bastante simpáticos, uno de cabello castaño y el otro rubio…

esta había sido una semana de mierda… su familia ya tenía una nueva mansión donde vivir, una de las propiedades que su familia usaba a veces en verano. Su madre en pocos días ya había logrado milagros en el jardín y su padre ya había trasladado sus mejores vinos a las bodegas del lugar…

A pesar de la misión fallida de Lucius no había sucedido ninguna represalia hacia él y eso claro porque Draco había cedido a los deseos de lord…

Tras rearmar al miembro de la orden del Fénix, que poco después habían identificado como el soldado 566 del escuadrón 3634 también conocido como Martin Botty; el Lord lo había felicitado por su excelente trabajo y luego asesinado ante los ojos impotentes de Drazo a quien acababa de devolverle la vida…

Desde entonces ningún enfrentamiento mayor había ocurrido, pero en misiones pequeñas se habían sumado cinco mortifagos a los tratamientos de Draco… y las nauseas hacia sí mismo se habían vuelto insoportables. No importaba que al final del día el olor de las flores de su madre junto al sabor de buen vino de su padre lo recibieron en su casa. No lo valía.

Simplemente ni siquiera el asegurar la vida de sus padres podía hacer que siguiera con eso.. pegando sin cuidado piezas de personas que necesitaban tratamientos de meses.

Pero aunque eso no lo valía, lo seguía haciendo… incluso cuando la noche anterior Pansy y Blaise habían tenido que sacarlo de un ataque de pánico en el que había terminado con una habitación entera destruida por la frustración de su magia.

Y con resignación había entendido porqué era que lo seguía haciendo… el único motivo por el que no había mandado todo a la mierda y escapado sin dejar rastro junto a sus padres era su estúpida fe en el bando de la Luz y en Potter… porque aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo _crucio_ la esperanza de ganar la guerra lo hacía mantenerse en su posición, aunque eso significaba ser el doctor Frankenstein, para seguir siendo un espía

— ¿porque tan solo? - Las palabras coquetas y una mano atrevida en su cintura regresó al rubio a la realidad: en medio de un antro con dos tipos lo suficientemente guapos queriendo llevárselo a la cama… la mirada rencorosa de muchas chicas en el lugar le hizo saber a Draco que había conquistado a unos de los mejores especímenes masculinos de la noche.

— Así que… - el rubio ignoro la pregunta - ¿ustedes dos son como una pareja o algo?

— ¡No! - saltaron a coro ambos hombres y tras la elegante ceja levantada que les dedico Draco por eso ambos rieron nerviosamente.

— Solo… que es imposible no quererte - Draco rió cuando el segundo posó una mano en su cadera; los antros era el lugar donde el querer no significaba afecto sino simple pertenencia…

Algo Draco apreciaba ya que esos lugares que muchos juzgaban como "de la vida fácil" eran realmente uno de los lugares más honestos del planeta… donde no necesitaba mentir y fingir interés para conseguir algo sino que podías ser sincero y simplemente poner tus cartas sobre la mesa… aunque no era idiota, esos dos sí que estaban escondiendo algo…

Deslizando su brazo sobre el hombro de ambos les dió una mirada apreciativa… muy guapos, seguro que harían linda pareja...

Y como el ser bondadoso que era los ayudaría a romper su temor por el que dirán y ayudarlos a follarse el uno al otro.

— Hay un lugar aquí cerca… ¿me invitan un trago?

Ambos hombres rápidamente se apresuraron a dirigirlo a la puerta.

— Si, larguémonos de aquí

Los tres, bastante pegados se dispusieron a irse. Draco lanzó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro y vio a Pansy junto a su conquista de la noche saliendo por la puerta hacia los estacionamientos. La pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y el rubio le guiño un ojo en respuesta.

* * *

/-/-/

Era verano por lo que las túnicas eran una muy mala opción de vestimenta.

En el escuadrón general del lado de la luz las medidas de seguridad habían cambiado.

Después del ataque a la base 3634, en la madriguera, y tras perder a cinco soldados… incluido Botty, el que había sufrido la peor de las muertes; decidieron que aunque las máscaras y obliviates protegían las identidades era necesario tomar más medidas de precaución.

Entre esas medidas estaba el convertir el escuadrón principal, en Grimmauld Place, en una base ultra secreta que sólo un puñado de personas de alta confianza conocieran.

Eso incluía por supuesto a la Orden del Fenix original, todos los Weasley, el Ejército de Dumbledore y… a Draco, Pansy y Blaise bajo sus coartadas de Scorpius, Jinx y Jin.

Ese día en específico todos estaban bajo el mismo techo debido a que era el cumpleaños de El Elegido y todos querían estar junto al cumpleañero. Ah, también había sido el cumpleaños de Longbottom pero como siempre a nadie realmente le interesaba.

Si Draco no fuera quién era tal vez se sentiría mal por el chico… aunque sí el rubio lo pensaba bien, no.

Ni así le importaría, después de todo para su cumpleaños él había tenido que estar bajo tierra en la oscura enfermería del lado oscuro recibiendo a cerca de 20 mortifagos que habían sido víctimas de un ataque y despachando heridos de regreso a batalla como si fueran autos de carreras… así que si a nadie le importo desearle un mero feliz cumpleaños al espía a él no le importaba el de los demás.

Bueno, aunque también admitía que como Scorpius nadie sabía realmente cuando era su cumpleaños pero aún así… el punto era y siempre sería que Potter era un dolor en el culo, punto…. sin importar qué tan coherente fuera la conclusión.

Y hablando del rey de Roma….

— Me das lástima - murmuró desdeñosamente el rubio con su mejor imitación de Snape al ver a un estudiante de primer año explotar un caldero.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Se supone que me debes enseñar pero solo estas humillandome - Draco no podía negar la intención.

De nuevo el escenario era la sala del árbol de la familia Black en otra clase de Oclumancia. No porque fuera el cumpleaños del idiota se iba a salvar de una lección.

— Te humillas a ti mismo Potter, no te confundas - con un movimiento elegante el rubio puso un mechón de cabello en su lugar.

Debido al verano no llevaban ninguna capa sino ropas más ligeras.

— Me estoy cansando de esto - Potter se sentó de regreso en su silla restregando sus manos bajo sus gafas.

Draco bufó, él también estaba cansado. Sobre todo después de que una buena dosis de besuqueos entre la comadrejilla y San Potter continuarán colándose en la mente del cara rajada.

Aparte de eso, no había ocurrido ningún progreso. Draco había aprendido que la única forma de que Potter lo sacara de su mente era traer a colación el recuerdo del beso después de la batalla de Hogwarts… era un método efectivo e instantáneo.

Pero ni siquiera el que terminaran cada lección con esa técnica lograba que fuera menos incómodo y aunque Potter se molestaba cuando lo hacía, haciendo que solo deseara hacerlo más; la verdad es que él prefería dejar ese recuerdo en el olvido.

— Bien - Draco se levantó hasta estar de pie justo frente a él - arriba

Ordenó, tras varias lecciones aparentemente había logrado domesticar a Potter ya que el pelinegro lo hizo sin chistar. A pesar de la cercanía, a apenas unas palmas, ambos lucharon por parecer nada incómodos.

— ¿Que vas a hacer?

— Abusar de ti - la cara compungida del de ojos verdes le indico a Draco que su intento de humor no había funcionado - por Morgana Potter, no era en serio, deja de hacerte esperanzas

— Ya quisieras - rió el chico relajando sus hombros y mirando al otro a los ojos — ¿entonces?

— Cierra los ojos

El moreno solo se quedó ahí

— No

— Por la… cierra los ojos - repitió ya bastante exasperado, no era como que no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer y ya el resto de alumnos de Oclumancia habían tenido un avance increíble.

— ¿Por qué? - la mirada penetrante de Potter hacía que la mente de Draco se perdiera un poco, por lo que no pudo responder el comentario ácido que quería así que se resignó a explicarse

— Eres un imbécil que no comprende la teoría - el pelinegro abrió la boca para protestar - por lo que.. - lo interrumpio - no hay más opción que cambiar de metodología

— No suena a algo que quiera hacer - medio murmuró, medio gruñó el de cabellos alborotados pero aún así tras un suspiro cerró los ojos.

Draco no pudo evitar morderse el labio entonces.

Repitiendose una y otra vez que no había ningún motivo para estar nervioso. Que era solo una lección más… pero debía admitir que le sorprendía que el de cabello negro cediera tan pronto, al menos él no lo habría hecho en su lugar… mirando a los ojos verdes ahora cerrados, tan calmado a pesar de estar expuesto a merced de su enemigo de Hogwarts…

Una cachetada mental lo hizo reaccionar, tenía que actuar natural… porque no había nada en esa situación para ponerlo nervioso y seguramente lo que le pasaba a su corazón solo era una taquicardia.

Con decisión se acercó unos centímetros más y elevó sus manos de forma segura. En alguna época Potter había sido de los más bajos de la clase pero claramente la guerra había cambiado eso.

Ambas manos se posaron en las sienes contrarias y un ceño fruncido fue la única respuesta del pelinegro.

— ¿Vas a hacer la cosa esa?

— Tu poco conocimiento de adjetivos y verbos es lamentable - se burló el rubio.

— ¿No puedes simplemente responder sin…? - los ojos verdes se abrieron y la boca se cerró inmediatamente.

Estaban demasiado cerca… los ojos verdes rápidamente se desviaron de los plata y Draco se forzó a sí mismo a parecer lo más natural

— Cierra los ojos - la orden fue rápidamente acatada.

La cosa esa, Draco suponía, se refería al incidente de su primera lección donde había forzado al otro a la realidad mental

— No es eso - dijo con voz suave, necesitaba al otro tranquilo para esto.

Se concentró entonces en enviar una suave onda de magia a la palma de sus manos. El moreno se removió…

— Malfoy… - susurro con voz queda, claramente sintiendo la magia contraria

— Vas a sentir como son la protecciones mentales

Una ligera presión del pulgar sobre un punto preciso de la sien inició el proceso… era una técnica que no se encontraba en ningún libro y poco utilizada.

Pero ya que Potter era un caso perdido parecía ser su última opción. Fue Severus el que se lo había enseñado hace unos años.

— ¿Lo sientes?

El otro solo asintió

— Ahora imitalo

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensó Harry cuando inició a intentarlo.

A eso le siguieron minutos enteros, la temperatura de la habitación parecía haber aumentado alarmantemente y Draco cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en mantener la técnica.

Era una barrera mental pero el esfuerzo físico era real y las gotas de sudor en la frente de Potter eran la prueba.

Un jadeo llevó al moreno a apoyarse más en el rubio, ahora ambos pechos unidos. Draco no dijo nada, a ese punto era claro el esfuerzo del otro y los lentos pero seguros avances de la magia de Potter sobre su barrera llevaban al rubio a saborear el éxito de la técnica.

Minutos después, ya al borde del agotamiento, Harry exhaló trémulamente y levantó sus manos hacia las de Draco.

— No puedo… - jadeó, rendido.

— Ni se te ocurra - arrastró el rubio luchando contra las manos del moreno que intentaban deshacerse de su agarre.

— No funciona, no…

— Solo hazlo - voz firme.

No lo iba a dejar rendirse ahora, después de medía hora de esfuerzo y tan cerca de lograrlo.

— Tu puedes - dijo seguro

El moreno tembló ligeramente y asintió, aparentemente decidido. Las manos que intentaban alejarlo ahora aferrandose a las más pálidas.

El rubio contuvo un jadeo cuando la magia contraria avanzó más rápido que anteriormente… tan cerca… un poco más…

— ¡Si! - el grito de victoria de Potter estaba claramente acompañado de una sonrisa, que aunque Draco no viera sabía que era estúpidamente amplia.

— Bien, mantenla… justo así…

Cuando todo parecía en su lugar el rubio abrió los ojos para retirar sus manos. Sin embargo, las de Potter lo retuvieron en su lugar. El jalón lo dejo mucho más cerca al rostro de Potter y ahora con los ojos abiertos entendió que, si alguien los viera en ese creerían que estaban morreandose por su cercanía…

— suelta

— espera - insistió el moreno apoyandose más en él

Draco sabía que si Potter abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de la situación se alejaría de inmediato… y el rubio sabía que debía hacer lo mismo.

— Tienes que mantenerla tú solo

— Pero…

— Tu puedes - ¿acaso era una clase de superación personal? no era la primera vez que usaba esa frase el día de hoy

Pero, aparentemente funcionó. Ya que en su tercer intento de retirar las manos el moreno, a regañadientes, se lo permitió.

Era la hora de la verdad.

Aún sin alejarse pero ya sin sus barreras en la mente de Potter exclamó…

— Legeremens…

El hechizo se estrelló contra la barrera… Draco resistió las ganas de gritar en triunfo

— Mantenlo justo así

Potter sudaba aún más, apoyado aún en Draco pero con el ceño fruncido en concentración. El rubio insistió en atravesar las barreras y estas iniciaron a ceder…

— Vamos, vamos… - susurró el más pálido

Continuó… mordiéndose el labio en expectativa… la situación más desesperada que la tensión en la final del mundial de Quidditch

Repentinamente el de ojos verdes tomo fuertemente al otro con sus manos, cada una en uno de sus bíceps. Estrechando al de ojos plata hacía el, aparentemente buscando un soporte… la tensión del momento no permitió a Draco reaccionar, concentrado en la potencia de su hechizo…

Y entonces, con algo muy similar a un gruñido Potter sacó a Draco de su mente con un fuerte empujón. La fuerza del acto separándolos y haciéndolos tropezar al piso con un sonoro golpe…

Los dos cayeron de culo, uno frente a otro a casi un metro de distancia y ambos jadeando.

— ¡Joder! - de repente rió Harry saliendo del shock inicial - joder, joder, joder - esta vez acompañando la carcajada con palmadas de euforia.

— De repente, ya se iban a romper… - Draco no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de triunfo moviendo sus manos intentando explicarse.

— Si, pero yo entonces ¡boom! - continuó Potter

— Y de repente yo ya estaba…

— Y yo me quede como que…

En algún punto el moreno se tiró al piso, exhausto quedando boca arriba y el rubio no dudó en seguirlo, sin fuerza. Ambos recostados con los pies hacia puntos cardinales diferentes pero ambas cabezas una al lado de la otra.

— No creí que patear a alguien de tu mente se sintiera tan bien - agregó Harry ya con la respiración más controlada.

— Si no funcionaba esto estaba dispuesto a renunciar

— ¿enserio? - el moreno giró la cabeza hacia el rubio, ambos aún con una sonrisa de la anterior carcajada - ¿a ese nivel soy un caso perdido?

— Potter, lo obvio no se pregunta - el pelinegro soltó una ligera carcajada y el cálido aire chocó directamente con la oreja del rubio.

La sensación logró que, sin poder controlarlo, Draco girara su cabeza hacia el otro. Dejándolos en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

Ambos se congelaron, la risa del otro paro… el aliento de ambos entremezclados en respiraciones aún ligeramente agitadas por el esfuerzo y la cercanía…

— Cuando me dijiste que sí podía… - murmuró el moreno

— Lo sabía - asintió en el mismo tono

— Gracias… - ambos ojos, a pesar de la posición, fijamente conectados.

— No tienes porque… - se las alegro el rubio para decir

El moreno se lamió inconscientemente los labios y Draco no pudo evitar imitar la acción… la mirada del otro cayendo inmediatamente en los labios sonrojados y ligeramente hinchados del rubio.

— Sí que tengo que… - ninguno de los dos parecía recordar a qué se referían exactamente.

Draco también movió su vista a los labios del otro, carnosos y húmedos… ¿habían estado tan cerca todo este tiempo? Una burbuja sin tiempo ni espacio parecía haberlos absorbido y a ninguno le importaba.

Tan cerca…

— ¡Harry!

La voz amortiguada de la señora Weasley hizo que ambos saltarán de su posición como si el piso quemara.

Ambos inmediatamente a extremos diferentes de la habitación, Draco tremendamente ocupado poniendo su glamour como Scorpius de nuevo y Harry examinando con infinita atención el tapiz quemado de algún antiguo miembro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Legalmente, no había ocurrido nada. Solo habían estado descansando en el suelo uno al lado del otro mientras hablaba.

Y cuando la matrona de los pelirrojos abrió la puerta y ambos la recibieron cordialmente; obedeciendo la invitación de la mujer para bajar a la cena y partir el pastel de cumpleaños… todo parecía haber sido solo una mala pasada de la imaginación.

Draco no podía evitar cuestionarse si la tensión del momento solo había estado en su cabeza cuando, mientras el pelinegro soplaba las velas la comadreja le estrellaba la cabeza al pelinegro a pesar de las protestas de la come libros y luego la comadrejilla tomaba en sus manos la venganza restregando un pedazo en el rostro de su hermano.

Tal vez para el otro solo había sido un intercambio civilizado después de su primer éxito en oclumancia y fue solo la mente traicionera del que ahora tenía la piel morena la que había imaginado una escena más allá…

Y si era así lo mejor era que él también actuara como si nada y se olvidara de lo que creía había sucedido.

— Tener tantos gryffindors alrededor no puede ser saludable - le susurro Pansy a su derecha.

— Es saludable si los susodichos están consumiendo alcohol - agregó Blaise a su izquierda.

Ya que todos allí eran mayores de edad los gemelos Weasley habían superado los alcances de su madre y traído toda una variedad de bebidas.

— Solo se vuelven mas idiotas - Draco torció su boca en desagrado al ver a Ginebra Weasley bebiendo ginebra (que hilarante) mientras colgaba cómodamente de uno de los brazos de Potter, en el otro brazo reposaba la come libros aburridamente tomando agua.

— Precisamente por eso es bueno - asintió el ahora castaño - muchas chicas hoy dejarán sus inhibiciones de lado

Una sonrisa depredadora fue cubierta por el vaso de Whiskey de Fuego.

—En fin, me largo - dijo el rubio con todo el impulso para salir del lugar.

— ¿porque tanto afán? - lo detuvo Pansy con sonrisa picarona - creí que después de los amiguitos de la vez pasada habías regresado a la normalidad

El rubio solo rodo los ojos mientras sus dos amigos se reían burlonamente, cada uno tomándolo de un brazo evitando que escapara.

— Para tu información - el mentón afilado subió con toda su actitud de príncipe de Slytherin - solo un par de tragos más y lanzarlos a una habitación solos bastó para que esos dos arreglaran sus… eh, intereses

— Draco el buen samaritano Malfoy - se burló Blaise - Escondiendo bajo su caridad toda el agua turbia de su puta interior

— Vete a la mierda Zabini - bufo el rubio mirando a su alrededor sólo para asegurarse de que nadie los oyera llamándose por sus nombres reales.

— ¿Es en serio, Draco? - Pansy parecía casi preocupada - ¿sufres de impotencia precoz? - … solo casi.

— No se confundan

Era hora de mantener su imagen y volver a ser Draco, no importaba que tan comprometedora creyera que había sido su situación con Potter; los abrazos del Niño que Vivió sobre la comadrejilla (que de hecho inundaba toda la sala con su olor a flores y coco como si de una vela aromática se tratara) dejaban más que claro lo enamorados que estaban. Era hora de que él también fuera el de siempre.

— Es solo que, contrarió a Pansy, no necesito atraer a mis conquistas con un glamour. Prefiero usar mi claramente superior físico real - una mirada de desdén a su amiga le dió énfasis a su comentario.

— Es verdad, Pansy solo folla como Jinx porque en realidad es demasiado fea - pico infantilmente el castaño.

— Lo dice el señor pecho peludo - arremetió ella.

— Las mujeres piensan que es sexy, no como tus bobbies llenas de glamour y que se desinflan cuando…

La pelea de niños de primaria se interrumpió cuando dos gemelos muy borrachos entraron a la sala corriendo y seguidos de chispas de fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Al suelo! - gritó uno.

— ¡Son Fuegorunculos! - gritó el otro.

Draco no tenía idea de que era pero antes de que reaccionara uno le pegó directamente en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

El caos se esparció rápidamente y al menos otros dos ruidos contundentes le hicieron saber al rubio que no había sido la única víctima. Pronto el desastre siguió hacia la cocina…

En el suelo, aún aturdido Draco vio a sus dos amigos tirados junto a él y al verlos quedó claro que era lo que sucedía… solo a la mente de los gemelos Weasley se les podía ocurrir algo así.

Sus amigos tenían la cara llena de forúnculos y el cosquilleo en la piel le hizo saber que él estaba igual.

— Santo Merlín- la matriarca Weasley rápidamente llegó a ellos ignorando a su hijo Ron, que estaba en iguales condiciones, como si fuera un repartidor de volantes en la calle - lo lamento tanto

La mujer sacó rápidamente su varita.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas en nombre de mis hijos - insistía la mujer claramente escandalizada de que los tres profesores con menos relación a su familia sufrieran a causa de sus bendiciones.

Antes de que ninguno reaccionara, y mientras el resto de los asistentes se reunían en el lugar, la mujer apuntó al de piel morena

— Finite Incantatem

Conjuro con toda la intención de librarlo de los granos pero a su paso deshaciendo el glamour.

Una exclamación general siguió entonces y un muy ceñudo Snape, resignado, lanzó el mismo encantamiento a Pansy…

Otra exclamación,,.

Y a Blaise… otra más… la situación ya demasiado ridícula.

Todos los ojos sobre ellos y el conocimiento de que, al menos en el cuartel general, todos conocían ahora quienes eran los espías.

Por el rostro de los presentes necesitan demasiadas explicaciones y en medio del caos, peor que el de los Fuegorunculos de los gemelos (si, sí era posible), Draco solo pudo pensar que no podía ser tan malo…

Al menos ahora podría caminar sin el Glamour en Grimmauld Place y entonces no tendría ninguna barrera para ligar con los "hombres" de la Orden…

No hay mal que por bien no venga.

* * *

/-/-/

 **Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Un arma secreta

 **Autor:** BlackSensei

 **Clasificación:** M (por posible lenguaje o lemon)

 **Advertencias:** Slash, relaciones homosexuales. Se mantiene toda la historia igual hasta justo antes de la batalla final. Posiblemente utilizare tanto hechos de los libros con los de las películas.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su mundo, trama y personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** Gracias por todo su apoyo! Sus comentarios son el motor de mi inspiración. Poco a poco se va desarrollando la historia y cada vez vendrá más romance... por ahora disfruten la tensión sexual.

 **-/-/-/-/-**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _19 de Diciembre 1999_

Draco parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz que iluminaba la habitación. Por los rayos del sol asumió que serían cerca de la de la mañana.

Miró ligeramente a su alrededor ubicándose, estaba en el escuadrón general o Grimmauld Place, más específicamente en la habitación de cierto pelirrojo cuya melena alborotada era lo único que sobresalía entre las sábanas.

Después de que sus identidades en el cuartel fueron descubiertas accidentalmente a causa de los gemelos Weasley la acogida había sido todo lo que esperaban.

Las miradas antes ligeramente cordiales de los gryffindors, que en ese momento solo los evaluaban por sus habilidades mágicas se había visto truncada por sus estereotipos.

Y nadie estaba contento con tener tres serpientes dentro de su guarida de leones.

Snape y Kinsley habían puesto orden, explicado la situación e incluso (contra todo pronóstico) reconocido el importante papel de los espías en el éxito de la mayoría de misiones de la orden.

Pero los prejuicios de los gryffindors habían obviado todo eso, incluso las vidas que habían salvado, para recaer en viejas rencillas.

Los próximos días habían sido un calvario para los tres. Malas miradas, murmullos maliciosos, rumores malintencionados e incluso ataques camuflados como simples bromas.

Pero después de todo, ellos no serían ellos si no hubieran devolvido el daño con creces. Y teniendo en cuenta que Pansy ya se había acostado con varios de los llamados "generales" que vivían en el cuartel general, el chantaje fue la vía más simple para combatir a la manada de leones.

No había sido fácil, sobre todo porque aún faltaban entrenamientos especiales para sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts.

Y pues digamos que habían viejos rencores escolares aún… pero bueno, como buen Slytherin Draco (ya sin la fachada de Scorpius) había dejado caer un sutil comentario/amenaza, justo en medio de la primera clase que tuvo que darle a todo el grupito, dando a entender que algunos de ellos ya sabían la verdad desde el inicio y le habían mentido al resto del grupo…

Divide y reinarás… y si que lo logró.

Sobre todo porque había más de un gay de closet dentro del ejército "perfecto" y su antigua popularidad en Hogwarts los había llamado como la luz a los mosquitos…

Porque si, él se había soldado una reputación en la escuela. Siendo el hombre deseado por todos que en los últimos años había demostrado ser abiertamente homosexual.

Eso claramente había sido un rumor que se había cocido muy lenta y espesamente con el voz a voz de un chico a otro sobre las..."habilidades" de Draco Malfoy.

Aunque en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no era un tema tabú, como lo era en el muggle. Seguía siendo un descubrimiento que llegaba con el tiempo de cada quién, eque, muchos adolescentes se encontraban curiosos y ganosos.

Y Draco, quién desde una temprana edad tuvo claro quién era, era un buen samaritano dispuesto a ayudarlos a descubrirse a sí mismos… claro que solo a los que le parecían guapos, tampoco es que estuviera tan desesperado.

Por eso mismo había terminado enrollado con un par de chicos del grupito exclusivo de Potter en esa época, lo que le había ganado algunos partidarios sin que el resto del ED entendiera bien porque… pero es que las "habilidades" de Draco, modestia aparte, no se olvidaban.

Por esos rumores algunos más llegaron curiosos a Draco por esos días, y sorpresivamente entre esos se encontró nada más y nada menos que George Weasley.

El pelirrojo se le acercó con la excusa de pedir una disculpa por el incidente de los Fuegorunculos pero con una actitud de coqueteo/nervioso que el rubio conocía de sobra, pero en un inicio no le agrado la idea.

Para ese entonces ya se había involucrado con tipos como Anthony Goldstein, quien aunque era uno de los mejores defensa del ejército de Dumbledore tenía un alma de closet debido a su madre muggle religiosa. En ese caso había sido una charla amigable con un par de cervezas y luego un salto a un atestado club gay muggle donde en medio de la pista de baile se había encendido lo que terminaría en el cuarto oscuro del lugar.

Pero de eso: de acostarse una noche con un ex compañero que hasta entonces no había tenido rostro, a involucrarse con un Weasley había un mundo que Draco no estaba seguro de querer cruzar…

Sin embargo, George era simpático… bastante guapo e insistente. Tras múltiples invitaciones discretas y otras no tanto el rubio había aceptado, aún diciendo que ni siquiera tocaría a alguien que compartiera sangre con Ron Weasley.

Aún así la malicia con la que este pelirrojo hablaba rapidamentente hizo que pasara del estatus de "hermano de la comadreja" a solo ser George.

Y pues Draco, después de eso, no se había resistido mucho.

Después de todo, desde la primera borrachera el otro hombre le había contado su encrucijada mental cuando desde un sueño muy húmedo en quinto año se había dado cuenta que lo único que no compartía con su gemelo era el gusto por las mujeres.

Borracho el pelirrojo le había contado que se lo había negado mucho a sí mismo, sobretodo porque Fred era todo un rompecorazones y constantemente arrastraba a su gemelo en citas dobles como parte de la estrategia "dos por uno" con la que conquistaba mujeres… así que George temía que de decírselo su hermano dejara de tratarlo igual…

Y cuando el chico, con sus ojos azules y la mirada indefensa clavada en él, le había contado que por eso nunca había tenido la valentía de estar con otro hombre por más que lo deseara; todo se fue al carajo… o más específicamente, a un motel.

Por más extraño que pareciera, y aunque se trataba de un Weasley, la cuestión había trascendido a más… a un punto que podría llamarse incluso una amistad.

Y el hecho de que el rubio lo hubiera acompañado cuando decidió contarle a su hermano gemelo decía mucho de eso.

George era un Gryffindor pero compartía el humor negro de Draco y sorpresivamente tenían una gran variedad de temas de conversación. Por eso para el rubio había sido fácil ser un apoyo emocional para el pelirrojo en todo el proceso de "salir del armario".

Sorpresivamente, después de la primera vez, solo se habían revolcado un par de veces más… de resto, lo único que hacían que no era puramente de amigos era un beso en los labios de despedida.

Con eso y el hecho de que Draco le había enseñado cómo ligar en los bares era más que claro que solo eran amigos que se acostaron alguna vez.

A pesar de la sorpresiva adición "no heterosexual" en la vida de Draco, sus amigos y él seguían pegándose sus escapadas en las fiestas muggles.

Pansy y Blaise habían decidido, al igual que él, obviar que era un Weasley. Y no decían mucho al respecto porque, en sus palabras, ya que George también era gay podría entender mejor que ellos lo puta que era Draco.

Por supuesto, el rubio les había recordado "amablemente" lo putas que ellos también eran.

En medio de todo eso, el voz a voz logró que las malas y buenas lenguas hablaran del "homosexualizador" dentro del cuartel general del lado de la luz. Ya que Draco solo había "atacado" allí, sosteniendo su palabra de no hacer nada con el físico de Scorpius y solo hacerlo con aquellos que sabían perfectamente quién era…

Unos meses después, por Octubre, fue que las cosas cambiaron. Por meses habían estado intercambiando miradas discretas… y Draco tenía claro que esos ojos lo deseaban… aún así, fue hasta una tarde de otoño que finalmente Charlie Weasley se decidió a hablarle.

Draco estaba bajando las escaleras del escuadrón general cabreado por una estúpida pelea en la clase de Oclumancia con Potter… como le jodía que el imbécil cara rajada terminara, casi que a propósito, mostrándole uno de sus besuqueos con la hembra menor de los Weasley; y ese día le había tocado salir corriendo de la mente del chico cuando casi ve algo más que un besuqueo… odiaba a Potter, lo odiaba mucho, sobre todo por la sonrisa ladina que le había dado después de restregarle eso en la cara…

Fue por estar hundido en esos pensamientos que había terminado estrellándose con el que era, en su humilde opinión, el más sexy de los Weasley y terminado en una posición comprometedora cuando el otro lo había agarrado para que no rodara por las escaleras…

Después de eso, la atracción había sido innegable y las cosas se habían desarrollado rápidamente entre ellos.

Mientras Draco buscaba su ropa por la habitación pudo ver al pelirrojo removerse entre las sábanas.

— Cinco minutos más…

Medio gruño, medio suspiro escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

— Arriba bella durmiente, la mujer a la que llamas madre ya está llamándote para el desayuno

Una par de ojos azules salieron a relucir con una mirada entre miedo e incredulidad, la sonrisa ladina del rubio le dio su respuesta.

— Mientes…

Dijo el pelirrojo girándose para darle la espalda. El rubio solo rio y se dirigió al baño.

Eran pocos los días que podía quedarse a dormir fuera de su casa o las cavernas del refugio de Voldemort. Y ese mismo día tenía que regresar y estar listo en su posición, el señor tenebroso tenía planes de redadas para esa semana por lo que el rubio estaba casi seguro que lo esperaban varios días sin salir de los calabozos donde hacía su trabajo como doctor Frankenstein solo para no levantar sospechas entre los mortifagos.

Ya limpio salió completamente vestido y arreglado del baño, Charlie seguía en la cama y lo miraba de una forma que le recordó a Draco que era uno de los hombres… no, el hombre más atractivo de Gran Bretaña.

Una rápida consulta al espejo de la habitación; donde un rubio con la nariz respingada, pómulos perfectos y ojos plata enmarcados por espesas pestañas vestía una sencilla camisa blanca que marcaba su figura delgada pero musculosa…y un pantalon de diseñador que se adapta perfectamente a las respingadas nalgas y apretaba las largas y delgadas piernas.

Si, muy atractivo. Con un reflejo como ese, pensó el rubio, incluso alguien tan humilde como él no podía evitar un espectáculo narcisista.

Sosteniendo la mirada de lujuria del pelirrojo, que aún seguía completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas, con una de diversión; Draco se acercó a la cama y unió sus labios con los contrarios, colando su lengua juguetona un poco en la otra boca antes de apartarse a pesar del intento del otro por retenerlo.

— Después de eso ni se te ocurra irte

Draco solo rió en un bufido mientras esquivaba uno de los musculosos brazos.

Habría que ser muy obtuso para no darse cuenta, después de varios meses desde la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, de que lo que tenía con este pelirrojo era diferente a lo demás.

En un inicio se había convencido de que no era así, claramente. Había seguido con su vida de libertinaje y juergas ya fuera con sus amigos o con George.

Pero la tercera vez que se habían acostado, Charlie no lo había dejado irse de la cama ni siquiera al día siguiente y de alguna forma se vio arrastrado a un desayuno preparado por el mismo pelirrojo en el apartamento de soltero que Charlie tenía en Rumanía.

Y aunque Draco aún no entendía cómo había terminado en otro país tenía claro que la sonrisa que le dedicaba el cuidador de Dragones era lo que lo mantenía sentado en una silla mirándolo cocinar y no corriendo a aparecerse en un lugar cercano.

Porque Charlie era alto, con unos abdominales y brazos de infarto. Los tatuajes de dragones en su brazo derecho parecían tener vida propia mientras revolvía, sin camiseta, la mezcla de panqueques que le estaba preparando. Además, que sus largos cabellos rojos sueltos se movían cuando cada ciertos segundos el chico se giraba a sonreírle con picardía…

Después de eso la caída fue demasiado fácil, sobre todo porque parecía que Charlie era el que había heredado las habilidades de su madre en la cocina y Draco hace mucho no probaba algo no hecho por los amargados elfos domésticos de los Malfoy.

Y bueno… también estaba el hecho de que Charlie fue directamente y sin importarle el qué dirán hacia George, sin nada de vergüenza, para pedirle información sobre los gustos del rubio para darle una sorpresa… y Draco hasta entonces nunca se había sonrojado por nadie… bueno, nadie que no fuera Potter.

Y fue ese simple hecho, el que de forma tan decidida alguien hubiera tenido un detalle tan romántico con su persona, que Draco había decidido que podría adaptarse a esa nueva clase de relación.

Pero aún así nadie podría quitar el hecho de que en realidad Draco no conocía nada más fuera de sus revolcones de una noche.

Y si bien, siempre lograba terminar en buenos términos con sus ligues y contra todo pronóstico para quienes decían que no tenía corazón, los acompañaba siempre como consejero y confidente si alguno lo necesitaba; Draco no sabía cómo corresponder el romanticismo de Charlie.

— Espera Draco

El rubio, quién ya había dirigido sus pasos a la puerta se giró para ver al pelirrojo sentado sobre el colchón, las sábanas habían caído para revelar su pecho dolorosamente marcado y Draco sabía que lo había hecho apropósito.

— ¿Alguien amaneció consentido hoy? - respondió con burla.

— Solo uno más… prometo que no hare nada, solo un beso más - y aunque la voz ronca indicaba peligro Draco no pudo hacer más que obedecer y lentamente regresar sobre sus pasos.

En un inicio la respuesta más simple fue incrementar sus encuentros, y el rubio admitía que no le molestó cuando algunos días de la nada Charlie iba a buscarlo. Era la primera vez que alguien parecía tener esa necesidad de su compañia y honestamente, lo halagaba.

Por lo que con el tiempo sus encuentros sexuales se vieron considerablemente monopolizados por el pelirrojo que poco a poco parecía querer más de él.

Nunca Charlie expresó que quería ser el único y tampoco tocó el tema de ponerle un nombre a lo que tenían. Por lo que Draco nunca pensó mucho más al respecto, ya que después de todo la guerra acapara toda su mente al momento.

Por eso, en esencia, no había cambiado. Si algún chico guapo le coqueteaba lo hacía de vuelta y si terminaba tomando en un bar con alguno de los tipos con los que se revolcó previamente no impedía que el final del encuentro terminará con un besuqueo y la lengua del otro hombre enredada con la suya.

Incluso, el mismo Charlie hace unos pocos días lo había estado buscando por Grimmauld Place y abierto la puerta de la biblioteca solo para encontrarlo besando a nada más y nada menos que su hermano George.

Porque a la conversación de ese día con el pelirrojo sin la oreja le habían agregado un par de vinos y terminado en temas picantes… por lo que naturalmente a la hora de despedirse, como había sido su costumbre hace un tiempo, ambos labios se habían atraído como imanes.

Ambos se habían separado de un brinco al verlo y el shock en la mirada de Charlie era claro… por un momento Draco tuvo miedo, porque no tenía idea de como sentirse. Porque aunque una parte le decía que lo que había hecho no estaba mal la otra gritaba que tal vez su relación sin nombre con Charlie era la primera real que tenía en su vida y la había arruinado.

Aún así, el pelirrojo de cabellos largos solo aparto la mirada unos segundos y cuando volvió a ver al rubio ya no había enojo en ella. Con voz calma le había dicho a ambos que la cena estaba lista… George rapidamente salio de la habitación argumentando que tenía hambre y Draco, recogiendo sus cosas, había murmurado que debía irse…

Después de eso el tema nunca volvió a ser tocado y Draco nunca volvió a besar a George aunque lo siguiera viendo con la misma frecuencia que antes.

Ahora, apenas unos días después de eso, las cosas con Charlie parecían igual que siempre…

— Vale, pero no intentes nada, debo irme

— Nada, de nada

Draco bufó antes de posar una rodilla sobre el colchón y acomodarse para besar al otro… sin embargo, un par de segundos después y con un agarre mortal en su cintura estaba más que claro que por muy Gryffindor que fueran los Weasley también podían mentir descaradamente…

Varios minutos después y con una sonrisa post orgasmo Draco bajaba listo para dirigirse al patio del escuadrón general donde estaba la zona de apariciones.

Era domingo, y ni una sola alma se sentía en el lugar a esas horas. Por lo que lo que menos esperaba al cruzar la esquina hacia al único pasillo iluminado de la casa, el que llevaba a la cocina, fue casi estrellarse con Potter.

Solo los reflejos de buscador de ambos impidieron que sus pechos chocaran y con sorpresa ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Harry tenía el pelo mucho más despeinado de lo normal, cosa que Draco había pensado que era imposible hasta ahora. Llevaba una camisa negra de material suave que parecía casi transparente en ciertos puntos… como los descarados pezones y un pantalón holgado con estampado de snitches.

El moreno tenía un vaso de agua en las manos y parecía no estar muy seguro de diferenciar si aún estaba dormido o Draco realmente estaba ahí… y tras un segundo más el rubio se dio cuenta del motivo...

— No llevas gafas - dijo sin importar lo obvio de la frase… el encuentro tan sorpresivamente cercano lo había afectado más de lo que nunca admitiría.

— No creí necesitarlas - murmuró Harry mientras se restregaba uno de los ojos con el puño que no sostenía el vaso - ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano, Malfoy?

Las clases de los espías al ED habían terminado ya hace un tiempo y por ende también las clases de Oclumancia de Potter.

Incluso Snape había admitido que Draco había hecho un buen trabajo con el Elegido, que aunque no era de los mejores de su clase en el arte de la protección y lectura de mentes había logrado un desempeño sobresaliente.

Tanto así que en las últimas clases habían tenido incluso tiempo de hablar civilizadamente entre ellos de temas ajenos a la guerra, como rememorar con extraño humor sus rencillas de la escuela y los partidos de Quidditch que habían jugado juntos.

Pero en ese momento ambos se daban cuenta que una vez terminaron las clases no se habían visto casi nada… hasta ahora.

— Solo tenía algo que hacer - ninguno se había alejado del otro a pesar de estar bastante cerca.

Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de Draco y parecían leerlo con escepticismo. En su mente el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que el universo era justo en darle miopía a Potter para que esos peligrosos ojos fueran permanentemente encarcelados por las gafas… porque la forma con la que lo miraba ahora no debería ser legal.

— ¿A las siete de la mañana de un domingo?

— No todos viven la tranquila vida de un héroe - el rubio sabía cuánto odiaba el moreno que lo llamaran _héroe_.

— Vete a la mierda Malfoy - pero ninguno se había alejado aún del otro - no estás llegando, te estabas yendo

Ups….

El ceño fruncido de Harry y la mirada desconfiada le dijeron a Draco que en los días sin verlo, de alguna forma, los rumores habían llegado a los normalmente desinformados oídos del chico frente a él.

— ¿Algún problema con eso, Potter? - el arrastre que usó para decir el apellido contrario fue más agresivo de lo que el mismo rubio esperaba.

— No lo se Malfoy, dímelo tú

Ambos seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos con chispas de clara irritación de por medio.

— Por supuesto que ningún problema, excepto que tu presencia a primera hora de la mañana es suficiente para arruinar lo que era un buen día

El rubio finalmente retrocedió fingiendo alisar su camisa.

— Lo mismo digo, Malfoy - el moreno tomó un sorbo de su agua - excepto porque tengo algo que darte

El rubio volvió su vista a Harry.

— ¿Así que en realidad estabas esperándome? Que lindo - se mofó, Harry gruño.

— Solo tuve la mala suerte de despertarme justo ahora, pero el afortunado eres tu

— Permíteme dudarlo…

— Sígueme - el moreno lo pasó de largo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

— No sigo tus ordenes, Potter - soltó de mala gana el rubio

— No seas un crio Malfoy

— Aquí el crío es…

Antes de que Draco terminará el moreno retrocedió y lo tomó del antebrazo, jalandolo para que lo siguiera

— No estoy de animo en este momento para fingir que me interesa - fue su única explicación

— Puedo caminar solo

Aunque lo dijo no intentó liberar su brazo de la mano de Potter. Que no pudo evitar notar era ligeramente callosa, seguramente por los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

El rubio se dejó guiar, no sin lanzar cada tanto comentarios ponzoñosos al moreno, subiendo por las escaleras.

Finalmente terminaron en la habitación principal de la casa, la de Harry. Secretamente Draco agradeció ver que, contrario a lo que creía, Potter y la comadrejilla no compartían habitación a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo.

— Que organizado Potter

Y aunque su voz destilaba sarcasmo, sus palabras eran reales. Por la naturaleza torpe del otro siempre había imaginado la habitación hecha un desorden pero en esta cada cosa estaba en su lugar.

Habían pocas cosas en realidad, un escritorio frente a un gran ventanal que tenía varios cajones sellados y un pergamino en blanco junto a un tintero. Un armario que cubría toda una pared con madera clara y un baúl a los pies de la cama Queen hecho del mismo material. Todo limpio y sencillo… a excepción de la cama que seguía revuelta a la espera de que su dueño regresara por un par de horas más de sueño.

El moreno se había dirigido inmediatamente a una puerta que en un inicio Draco había creído era el baño, hasta ver que este estaba al otro lado.

No pudo evitar acercarse con curiosidad al lugar. Era una habitación pequeña con varios escaparates llenos de cosas que con solo una mirada Draco supo eran importantes… arsenal de guerra, artefactos mágicos y más objetos que a simple vista eran invaluables.

Entonces Draco notó que el lugar rebosaba de la magia de Potter que supuso, eran hechizos de protección. Su curiosidad solo aumentó mientras el moreno esculcaba entre varios cajones.

— Aquí está - susurro girando hacia él y caminando fuera de la habitación con un libro entre las manos, Draco no dudo en seguirlo y las puertas del lugar se cerraron mágicamente.

Potter se acercó a su cama y se sentó allí, tomando de su mesa de noche las gafas para finalmente ponerselas. Movido por la curiosidad y la magia que desprendía el libro en las manos de Potter el rubio no dudó en sentarse a su lado.

— Te lo había querido dar antes, en un par de ocasiones pero… bueno, te lo paso ahora, es…

— _Signa Faciet*_ \- susurro sorprendido Draco tras ver el título que en caligrafía medieval se erguía sobre la portada.

— Si, ¿sabes latín? - Draco solo asintió aún con los ojos clavados en el libro - lo encontré hace un tiempo al ir a una misión y se lo que Voldemort está haciendo ahora así que…

Los ojos plata subieron para encontrarse con los verdes… que lo miraban cauteloso.

Así como su fama de gay libertino había crecido también los rumores del mortifago que con magia oscura traía a los muertos a la vida se había esparcido.

En el mundo mágico ya lo llamaban el "Ángel de la Muerte" y toda clase de historias sobre sus tenebrosas prácticas sobre moribundos habían atemorizado a toda Inglaterra… lastimosamente, muchos de esos cuentos eran ciertos.

Desde un inicio, los altos mandos del lado de la luz habían sido notificados de la estrategia de Voldemort. Fueron Kingsley y Snape quienes directamente le dijeron que continuará haciéndolo para cubrir su fachada.

Y obviamente, de alguna forma Potter también sabía que ese ángel de la muerte era él. El rubio no pudo evitar tensarse como una cuerda… algo en su mirada debió cambiar porque Potter inmediatamente saltó en su lugar.

— No es nada de eso, Malfoy - se apresuró a decir - yo se que lo que tú mas deseas es sanar

— Pero lo sabes, ¿no es así? Que a ellos no los sanó sino que los condenó a la muerte con…

— Lo se - lo cortó el moreno - por eso, cuando volví a ver el libro pensé en ti

De repente en el rostro del moreno había una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento a Draco.

— ¿Que es?

— Es un libro de medicina muy antigua, no se mucho al respecto pero Hermione me dijo que antes de que la medimagia tomara su rumbo había diferentes técnicas. Y aunque finalmente se enfocaron en ciertos procedimientos muchas de las primera prácticas y hechizos mágicos poderosos fueron dejados atrás y olvidados así que pues…. este es un libro que los contiene

El rubio obviamente sabía de la existencias de esas prácticas pero ni siquiera en la biblioteca de Hogwarts o de la mansión Malfoy había información sobre ellas. Por esto, a Draco ni siquiera le importó que su boca estuviera formando una perfecta y pequeña _o_. Si lo que Potter decía era cierto…

— Es magia que puede lograr que, sin dejar de hacer lo que Voldemort te pide también puedas salvarles la vida

Los ojos solo se despegaron del libro para mirar el rostro de Potter buscando la mentira…

— ¿Dices que me esta dando algo que podría ayudar a salvar mortifagos?

— No, salvar vidas

La mirada segura de Potter decía más que sus palabras… casi regañandolo por pensar que para él una vida valdría menos solo por ser la de un mortifago… sus enemigos. Después de todo sí que era San Potter…

Pero más que una burla lo que lo llenó fue un sentimiento… demasiado cálido… demasiado grande… simplemente, demasiado; algo que no quería entender al momento…

Potter, a pesar de que Draco se había procurado esconder su malestar al mundo entero, se había dado cuenta de como lo que Voldemort lo hacía hacer cada día lo destruía lentamente

Y no solo eso, había decidido que quería de alguna forma ayudarlo…

El moreno pareció notar que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos porque puso el grueso libro sobre sus piernas y él mismo tomó una de las manos del rubio y la posó suavemente sobre el tomó.

— Se que tu podrás resolverlo y que no podría estar en mejores manos

El rubio tragó grueso y se esforzó por actuar con frialdad.

— Nada garantiza que realmente sirva de algo

— Si que lo hará, lo sabes - el moreno volvió a sonreír y Draco se contuvo de golpearlo en la cara porque ese gesto era extrañamente parecido a los de Dumbledore cuando sabía algo que los demás no - aunque no entiendo ni media palabra de lo que dice ahí la magia que desprende es suficiente señal - Harry se rascó la nuca despreocupadamente.

— ¿Esa es tu fórmula de deducción? - se burló el rubio, aunque sus manos apretaban fuertemente el libro entre ellas - como siempre juzgando un libro por su portada, San Potter

— De nada, Malfoy - Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

El rubio notó, de repente, que estaba solo y a puerta cerrada sentado en la cama de Harry Potter. Y lo peor, estaba ahí bajo su propia voluntad… así que casi asustado se levantó de la cama y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta.

— Potter… - volteo para encontrarse al moreno de vuelta en las cobijas - haré lo que pueda

— Se que lo harás - le respondió el otro justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

_/_/_/_

 _24 de Diciembre 1999_

Los gritos en la enfermería estremecían las paredes del refugio subterráneo del lado oscuro.

En el lugar solo una de las múltiples camillas estaba ocupada y rodeada por todas las enfermeras.

Draco, en medio de ellas, recitaba como poseído todos los hechizos de curación que sabía ondeando incansablemente su varita sobre la mujer en ella.

Era tal vez la quinta vez que ella estaba en esas condiciones en solo unos cuantos días.

Voldemort había decidido atacar el día de navidad solo para fastidiarlos a todos y aunque Draco ya había despachado al resto de heridos había dejado lo peor para el final.

A estas alturas Draco sabía perfectamente quien era Dulcinea Hudson, una americana que se había unido a las filas del señor oscuro hace algunos años.

Ella había querido realizar en Londres unos negocios con ingredientes de pociones ilegales y no se había dado cuenta realmente en el conflicto en el que se metía al recibir la marca tenebrosa, la mujer solo había pensado que era agregar un tatuaje más en su cuerpo por conseguir una gran suma de dinero. Grave error.

Desde la madrugada habían iniciado los ataques y ella había sido una de las primeras en llegar a manos del "Ángel de la Muerte" tras un hechizo cuerpo espín que le había perforado un pulmón y parte del sistema digestivo.

Pero Draco ya la había sanado hace pocos días de cosas peores. Aunque logró arreglarla e inducirle un coma para sanar, uno de los mortifagos llegó a llevársela para un ataque apenas unas horas después.

Draco se había negado, aunque sabía que nunca lo escuchaban tenía que seguir tratando.

El mismo mortifagos había regresado poco después con órdenes directas del Lord de incluirla en el ataque y expresión prepotente.

Draco no había podido hacer más.

Apenas una hora después los heridos de ese combate había llegado. Y esta vez Dulcinea había recibido un ataque incluso peor.

Pero con la perforación de pulmón que aún no sanada y otras complicaciones de ataques pasados Draco sabía que no tenía posibilidades.

Mentira. No para él, aunque cualquier otro medimago ya la habría declarado muerta él sabía que podía salvarla.

Pero solo si la mujer recibía una recuperación de al menos un mes en cama… cosa imposible bajo las órdenes del señor de las tinieblas quien solo la enviaría al campo de batalla al día siguiente.

Draco recitaba sin parar los hechizos mientras temblaba, asqueado de sí mismo con cada movimiento.

Dulcinea, con el tratamiento interrumpido de esa mañana ya había sido condenada a un problema digestivo por el que tendría que tomar medicamento de por vida y la haría ver el infierno cada día al hacer algo tan básico como comer… pero en la condición en la que estaba ahora, Draco sabía que ella tendría que afrontar para el resto de la vida una condición médica peor que la muerte.

Tenía pensamientos en su cabeza y los gritos de la pobre mujer estaban acabando con su cordura…

Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, sus ojos fueron a los de la mujer… de apenas unos cincuenta años y orbes color miel…

Sus ojos imploraban la muerte…

En su condición podría estabilizar para que no muriera y remendar lo suficiente para una batalla más pero eso solo era condenarla para el resto de su vida… y aunque no lo había dicho parecía que en su agonía Dulcinea lo sabía y el sufrimiento que los ojos color miel reflejaban le hicieron determinar que no lo valía.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza unos segundos. La mujer en la camilla pareció entender su decisión y su gesto se aliviano…

Draco abrió los ojos, decidido, y dejó de mover la varita y recitar los hechizos que la mantenían viva.

Unos segundos después Dulcinea Hudson dio el último suspiro de su vida la víspera de navidad.

Las enfermeras se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose las unas a las otras… era la primera vez que alguien moría en esa enfermería a pesar de ser tratado por el "Ángel de la Muerte"

— Hora de descenso, 5:46 de la tarde del 24 de Diciembre de 1999 - retumbó la voz del rubio.

Una de las enfermeras, la más vieja, abrió la boca con claras intenciones de reprochar algo pero Draco la callo con una mirada peor que tres _cruciatus_ juntos.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

Su destino fue una de las muchas salas del cuartel subterráneo. Donde, tras cerrar las puertas, una explosión mágica acompañó sus lágrimas y gritos de impotencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó… solo que su magia había destruido la habitación y él mismo, con sus manos, había roto lo poco que quedó en pie.

Ahora estaba sentando en uno de los rincones viendo a la pared… no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así pero parecía que sus lágrimas se habían secado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Blaise y Pansy… pero el rubio ni los determinó.

— Draco - casi sollozó la chica corriendo hacia él y cayendo de los rodillas a su lado.

El rubio seguía con la vista en el mismo punto.

— Hiciste lo correcto - murmuró Blaise quien había cerrado la puerta pero permanecía un poco alejado.

— Pronto va a terminar - Pansy tomó uno de sus manos entre las suyas - pronto ganaremos y todo habrá valido la pena

— ¿De verdad lo vale? - respondió el rubio con voz queda dirigiendo sus ojos a la chica.

La pelinegra no pudo contener que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas traicioneras mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— Si, tu sabes que si

El silencio llenó la habitación por varios minutos.

No era la primera vez que ese cuarto presenciaba esa clase de escena… aunque ciertamente era una de las peores.

Draco ya había tenido varias crisis similares allí, aunque esta era la primera que abarcaba un muerto.

Por su parte Blaise y Pansy también habían tenido sus turnos… cada uno con sus propios demonios.

— Él debe estar buscándome

Pansy tembló y le lanzó una mirada rápida a Blaise quien tras unos segundos sentenció

— Te espera en el Salón Rubí

O la sala de torturas… los calabozos tenía diferentes áreas nombradas como piedras preciosas, pero de todas no había ninguna peor a la Rubí… de la cual muchos salían sin cordura y otros simplemente no salían…

Esta era la primera vez que Draco era llamado allí. Sus castigos, aunque llenos de maldiciones y cruciatus siempre habían sido en la oficina del Lord… hasta ahora

El rubio se levantó, casi asustando a sus amigos por lo rápido de su acción.

El sabía porque el señor de las tinieblas estaba tan enojado. El hombre conocía las habilidades de Draco y sabía que había dejado morir a la mujer a propósito, a pesar de que sus órdenes habían sido muy claras: debía mantener a los soldados vivos para que salieran a batalla como sangre de cañón y no disminuyeran el número de personas en sus filas sin importar las consecuencias. Draco claramente le había desobedecido.

Y sacando valor de donde no lo tenía el rubio se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar atrás hacia sus amigos y sus expresiones destruidas…

Al mal paso darle prisa

-/-/-/-/-/

 _Sus comentarios son lo que alegra mi inspiración ¡Espero sus Reviews!_


End file.
